Story of Naruto Uzumaki
by senNath Uzumaki
Summary: Dunia shinobi ini butuh pendamai. Karena itu, sang penyelamat dunia sudah memilih anak yang akan menyelamatan dunia shinobi ini dari perang dan kehancuran. Mampukah ia, sang anak yang dipilih menjadi penyalamat Dunia Shinobi?
1. Chapter 1 Pertemuan dan Pelatihan

Oke, Ini fanfic kedua saya setelah fanfic oneshot 'I will Always Love You Forever Hinata' Dan saya harap, fanfic kedua saya ini bisa lebih memuaskan para Reader-san sekalian ^_^ Oke! R&R minna!

Title : The Story of Naruto Uzumaki

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Author : SenNath Uzumaki

Pairing : Naruto X ?

Rated : T

Warning : Gaje ; Abal ; Typo(s) ; Ngaur ; Semi-canon ; OOC ; Action ; Adventure ; And many more

Summary : Dunia shinobi ini butuh pendamai. Karena itu, sang penyelamat dunia sudah memilih anak yang akan menyelamatan dunia shinobi ini dari perang. Mampukah ia, sang anak yang dipilih menjadi penyalamat Dunia Shinobi?

Chapter 1 Pertemuan dan pelatihan

Pagi yang indah di Konohagakure. Salah satu dari 5 desa negara Shinobi terbesar. Desa yang terdiri dari shinobi-shinobi berbakat. Semua sibuk dengan kegitannya masing-masing.

Semua kelihatan damai. Tapi tidak untuk bocah yang sedang meringkup di kamarnya. Ia sedang terduduk dengan wajah sedih dan takut. Ia adalah Naruto. Seorang bocah 8 tahun yang dibenci seluruh penduduk desa. Ia ingat, apa yang dilakukan penduduk desa beberapa jam yang lalu.

**Flashback**

Terlihat seorang anak yang sedang berjalan di dalam kerumunan. Ia sedang ingin menuju satu tempat yang menurut semua anak adalah tempat terindah, yaitu Taman Bermain.

Tetapi ketika ingin sampai, seorang penduduk melihatnya dan meneriakinya. "HEI LIHAT! ADA BOCAH MONSTER! AYO KITA HAJAR DIA!" kata penduduk itu dengan marah.

Naruto, yang mendengar itu langsung menengok kebelakang. Ia pun lari sekuat tenaga ketika melihat para penduduk dan beberapa shinobi mengejarnya dengan wajah marah.

Ketika sampai di tengah desa, makin banyak penduduk juga shinobi yang mengejarnya. Naruto pun menambah kecepatan larinya. Ia pun melihat gang dan tanpa berpikir panjang, ia berbelok kesana.

Ia pun merutuki nasibnya, karena gang itu adalah gang buntu. Ia pun melihat kebelakang. Disana sudah banyak penduduk dan shinobi yang menatapnya dengan marah. "Apa salahku? Kenapa kalian selalu mengejarku?" Kata Naruto dengan sesegukan karena menangis.

"APA?! APA SALAHKU KATAMU?! KARENA KAU, ADIK DAN KAKAKKU MATI! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH MU MONSTER! AYO HAJAR DIA!" Kata salah satu penduduk dengan mata yang penuh nafsu untuk membunuh.

DEG!

'MONSTER' Batin Naruto. Seketika, ia pun jatuh terduduk. Dan tak berapa lama kemudian, mereka mengahajarnya. Ironis memang. Ia dikatai monster, tapi ternyata siapa monster nya disini.

Setelah beberapa menit, mereka pun meninggalkannya sendirian, dengan keadaan yang luka parah. Naruto lalu bangun dan berjalan menuju apartermentnya. Dengan wajah yang menunduk dan tatapan mata yang kosong.

**End of ****Flashback**

Kini terlihat Naruto yang makin meringkuk dan wajahnya semakin menunduk. Lalu, samar-samar, terdengar suara tangisan yang ditahan.

**Naruto's POV**

'Kenapa? Kenapa harus aku yang dianggap monster oleh semua penduduk desa? Aku hanya ingin hidup normal. Hidup dengan orangtua, berlatih bersama, makan malam bersama, bercerita tentang dunia ninja dengan mereka.' Batinku sedih.

'Keluarga. Kemana keluarga ku? Kemana ayah dan ibu ku? Kenapa harus aku yang harus menderita seperti ini? Oh, Kami-sama, kenapa harus aku?' Batinku lagi.

'**HAHAHAHAHA.'**

Siapa itu? Suara siapa itu? "SIAPA KAU?! JANGAN SEMBUNYI!" teriakku penuh ketakutan.

'**AKU ADA DISINI, GAKI. TEPATNYA DI DALAM TUBUHMU.'**

Ditubuhku? Dimana?

'**PEJAMKAN SAJA MATA MU, GAKI. DAN BERKONSENTRASI LAH!'**

Aku mengikuti perkataannya. Lalu, aku seperti diseret kesuatu tempat. Aku membuka mataku. Hal pertama yang kulihat adalah saluran air raksasa. Dan aku melihat sebuah penjara yang besar. Dan ada kertas bertulis kan segel disana.

"**KEMARILAH GAKI!"**

Kata atau lebih tepatnya perintah dari suara misterius itu. Aku pun mengikuti perintahnya. Lalu aku melihat mata merah itu, mata yang siap menerkam apa saja didepannya.

**Naruto's POV End**

"Si-siapa kau?" tanya Naruto tergagap karena ketakutan. **"AKU? AKU ADALAH KYUUBI NO KITSUNE" **kata Kyuubi dengan seringai di wajahnya. Yang menambahkan efek menyeramkan.

DEG!

"Jadi benar. Aku monster." kata Naruto dengan wajah sedih. **"TIDAK" **bantah Kyuubi. **"AKU LAH MONSTERNYA. KAU HANYALAH WADAH KU ATAU YANG BIASA DISEBUT JINCHURIKI." **Kata Kyuubi.

"Apa bedanya? Aku adalah orang yang membunuh penduduk desa." Kata Naruto dengan nada sedih.

" **Jelas berbeda. Mereka saja yang bodoh. Mereka tidak bisa membedakan, mana yang scroll, dan yang mana isinya." **kata Kyuubi dengan nada lembut. "Terima kasih Kyuubi. Kau memang baik." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Ternyata kau memang anak yang baik ya, Naruto." Kata sebuah suara misterius dari belakang. Mereka berdua pun meliahat kebelakang. Naruto melihatnya dengan pandangan bingung. Berbeda dengan Kyuubi. Ia melihat sosok itu dengan raut wajah terkejut dan kaget.

"**Kau... Bagaimana mungkin? Bukankah kau sudah mati?" **kata Kyuubi dengan wajah terkejut. Naruto melihat Kyuubi dengan wajah bingung. "Siapa kau?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku?" kata sosok tersebut. "Aku adalah Hagoromo Ootsutsuki. Tapi orang-orang biasa memanggilku, **Rikudou Sennin.**"

"**Ba-bagaimana mungkin? Kau sudah mati, kakek tua!"** kata Kyuubi dengan ekspresi terkejut. "Rikudou Sennin? Siapa kau?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"**Dia, adalah penciptaku, pencipta dunia shinobi ini." **Kata Kyuubi yang langsung membuat Naruto terkejut. " Kau? Pencipta dunia shinobi? Tidak mungkin." kata Naruto tidak percaya.

"**Itu benar bocah. Dia adalah penciptaku." **kata Kyuubi. "Kau tidak banyak berubah ya, Kurama." Kata Rikudou Sennin. "Kurama? Siapa dia?" tanya Naruto. "Itu adalah nama asli Kyuubi, Naruto." Kata Rikudou.

"**Cih, tak perlu kau beri tahu namaku padanya, kakek tua." **kata Kyuubi ke Rikudou. Muncul perempatan di kepala Rikudou Sennin

"Siapa yang kau panggil kakek tua, hah?!" kata Rikudou. **"Kau," **kata Kyuubi. "Hah, Sudahlah."kata Rikudou sambil menghela napas.

"Nah, Naruto?" kata Rikudou kepada Naruto. "Ada apa, Rikudou-Jii-san?" kata Naruto. **"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" **Kyuubi tertawa dengan kerasnya. Rikudou yang melihatnya hanya bisa menghela napas panjang.

"Haahhhh... Baiklah Naruto. Apa kau ingin menjadi kuat?" tanya Rikudou kepada Naruto. Naruto pun menjawabnya dengan semangat dan mata berbinar. "Tentu saja! Aku akan menjadi kuat" kata Naruto.

"Baiklah, kita aman mulai latihan. 5 tahun disini sama dengan 5 hari didunia nyata. Aku akan mengubah tempat ini menjadi padang rumput yang luas. Pertama-tama, kita mulai dari menanamkan Gravity seals seberat 10 ton disini. Dan akan bertambah 10 ton perbulannya." kata Rikudou dengan Evil-smile nya.

GLEK!

"Ba-baiklah, se-sensei." Kata Naruto tergagap. 'Ini akan sangat menyakitkan' Batin Naruto Pasrah.

Dan dari situ, mulailah penderitaan Naruto yang sesungguhnya.

**.**

**.**

**. **

**.**

**TBC**

**Oke segini dulu ya ceritanya. Dan saya harap, kalian mau membaca kelanjutan fanfic ini. Terimakasih sudah mau berkunjung di fanfic gaje ini, minna.**


	2. Chapter 2 Kekuatan Baru

Oke, Ini fanfic kedua saya setelah fanfic oneshot 'I will Always Love You Forever Hinata' Dan saya harap, fanfic kedua saya ini bisa lebih memuaskan para Reader-san sekalian ^_^ Oke! R&R minna!

Title : The Story of Naruto Uzumaki

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Author : SenNath Uzumaki

Pairing : Naruto X ?

Rated : T

Warning : Gaje ; Abal ; Typo(s) ; Ngaur ; Semi-canon ; OOC ; Action ; Adventure ; Semi-Godlike ; Strong-Naru! ; Smart-Naru! ; And many more

Summary : Dunia shinobi ini butuh pendamai. Karena itu, sang penyelamat dunia sudah memilih anak yang akan menyelamatan dunia shinobi ini dari perang. Mampukah ia, sang anak yang dipilih menjadi penyalamat Dunia Shinobi?

Chapter 2 kekuatan baru

**SEBELUMNYA**

"Baiklah, kita aman mulai latihan. 5 tahun disini sama dengan 5 hari didunia nyata. Aku akan mengubah tempat ini menjadi padang rumput yang luas. Pertama-tama, kita mulai dari menanamkan Gravity seals seberat 10 ton disini. Dan akan bertambah 10 ton perbulannya." kata Rikudou dengan Evil-smile nya.

GLEK!

"Ba-baiklah, se-sensei." Kata Naruto tergagap. 'Ini akan sangat menyakitkan' Batin Naruto Pasrah.

Dan dari situ, mulailah penderitaan Naruto yang sesungguhnya.

**O0o*****~~~~~^^~~~~~*****o0O**

"**Katon: Gouka Mekkyaku"**

Lalu, keluarlah api dalam jarak lingkup yang luas dan besar, yang sanggup menghanguskan apapun didepannya.

Bola api itu dikeluarkan oleh seorang anak kecil yang nampak tidak kelelahan setelah mengeluarkan jutsu api skala besar tersebut.

"**Shinra Tensei"**

Setelah itu, keluar gelombang kejut tak kasat mata yang dikeluarkan oleh seseorang yang nampaknya adalah gurunya.

"Kau memang hebat, Rikudou-sensei." kata bocah tersebut kepada orang yang diketahui bernama Rikudou. "Kau juga, Naruto." Kata orang itu kepada orang yang bernama Rikudou.

"Tapi aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu, Rikudou-sensei!" kata Naruto dengan bersemangat. "Kita lihat saja" kata Rikudou sambil tersenyum. 'Ia sangat bersemangat' batin Rikudou senang.

"Baiklah, Rasakan ini! **Raiton: Shichuu Shibari" **kata Naruto sambil mengeluarkan jutsunya.

Lalu, keluarlah 4 pilar yang mengelilingi Rikudou, yang seperti mengurungnya.

"**Shinra Tensei"**

Keluar gelombang kejut yang menghancurkan keempat pilar tersebut.

"Akan ku keluarkan salah satu teknik ciptaan ku" kata Naruto dan kemudian membuat handseal.

"**Katon: Ryūsei no Kasai"**

Keluarlah meteor api raksasa dari langit, yang sedang menuju ke Rikudou. "Kau hebat juga, Naruto." Kata Rikudou. "Tentu saja. Itu adalah Ninjutsu Rank-S ciptaan ku." Balas Naruto. "Tapi, itu belum cukup untuk menghentikanku." Kata Rikudou lagi.

"**Shinra Tensei."**

Kali ini, keluar gelombang kejut yang lebih besar dari yang tadi. Seketika, hilanglah meteor api raksasa itu. Naruto yang melihat jutsunya gagal, hanya bisa merutuki nasibnya. Lalu, ia melempar kunai buatan ayahnya, Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze.

Ia pun melakukan jutsu, yang membuat ayahnya dikenal sebagai Konoha no Kiiroi Senkou, Hiraishin no Jutsu.

"Menyerah sensei?" kata Naruto sambil menodongkan kunai di belakang leher Rikudou-sensei. 'Sial, aku lupa. Dia bisa menggunakan Hiraishin.' batin Rikudou sedikit kaget. "Baiklah, aku menyerah." Kata Rikudou sambil tersenyum.

"Yatta. Aku menang lagi." kata Naruto girang. **"Kau hebat juga, gaki."** kata Kyuubi pada Naruto. Rikudou yang melihat mereka pun hanya bisa tersenyum. Ia jadi ingat, bagaimana dulu awal mula pertemanan Naruto dengan Kyuubi.

**Flashback**

"**Hei, Gaki. Kemari! Ada yang ingin aku bicara kan." **kata Kyuubi. "Ada apa?" tanya Naruto pada Kyuubi sambil menghentikan latihan yang diberikan oleh Rikudou-sensei.

"**Aku... Aku minta maaf. Aku yang telah membuat mu menderita selama ini. Aku yang membuat mu dikatai monster. Aku yang membunuh orang tua mu. Aku menyesal. Tolong maafkanlah ak-" **"Kau sudah ku maafkan, Kyuubi. Jauh sebelum kau meminta maaf kepadaku." kata Naruto memotong perkataan Kyuubi.

"**Be-benarkah, gaki?" **tanya Kyuubi penuh harap "Yap tentu saja. Lagi pula, Rikudou-sensei sudah mengatakan padaku yang sebenarnya. Ada seorang Uchiha yang mengendalikan mu pada saat itu. Jadi itu bukan kesalahanmu. Tenang saja." kata Kyuubi.

Kyuubi yang mendengarnya pun tersentuh. **"Terima kasih, gaki. Terima kasih." **Kata Kyuubi. Dan mulai saat itu, mulailah pertemanan antara Bijuu dengan seorang anak manusia.

**End of Flashback**

"Terima kasih, bola bulu bodoh." kata Naruto dengan senyum tanpa dosanya. **"Sudah kubilang, JANGAN MEMANGGILKU BOLA BULU BODOH, BAKA GAKI!" **kata Kyuubi mulai marah. "SIAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL BAKA GAKI, HAH?!" kata Naruto yang mulai terpancing juga amarahnya.

"**KAU!" **kata Kyuubi geram. "HUH! DIAM KAU!" balas Naruto. **"KAU JUGA"** balas Kyuubi lagi. Lalu, mereka saling memunggungi. "Hahh, kalian ini." Kata Rikudou-sensei sambil menghela napas.

"Naruto, kemari!" perintah Rikudou-sensei pada Naruto. "Ada apa, sensei?" tanya Naruto. "Sudah 5 tahun kita berlatih disini. Saatnya kau kembali kedunia nyata." kata Rikudou-sensei dengan tenang, tapi ada nada sedih didalamnya.

"Sudah 5 tahun ya? Tidak terasa." kata Naruto sedih. "Ya. Kita harus berpisah sekarang. Tapi aku punya beberapa hadiah untukmu. Pertama, tutuplah matamu, Naruto." kata Rikudou-sensei. Lalu, Naruto seperti merasakan ada sesuatu yang dirasakannya pada matanya. "Sekarang, bukalah matamu." kata Rikudou-sensei lagi.

Naruto pun membuka matanya. "A-ada apa dengan ma-mataku? Ke-kenapa aku merasakan ke-kekuatan yang dahsyat dari ma-mataku? Se-sensei kenapa de-dengan ma-matamu?" tanya Naruto bingung dan terkejut. "Aku menanamkan Rinnegan ku pada mu. Yang kedua, **Kuchiyose no Jutsu: 4 Hewan Penjaga 4 Penjuru Mata Angin**."

Lalu, keluarlah 4 hewan raksasa yang mempunyai aura hebat. **"Ada apa, Rikudou-sama?" **tanya salah satu diantara mereka. "Aku ingin memperkenalkan tuan kalian yang baru, dia adalah Naruto Uzumaki." kata Rikudou Sennin sambil menunjuk Naruto.

"**Uzumaki? Oh, jadi kau orangnya. Semoga kita bisa bekerja sama dengan baik, Naruto." **kata mereka. "Ya, mohon kerja samanya." balas Naruto. "Oh, Naruto, yang terakhir adalah aku akan memberi semua pengetahuan ku tentang jurus-jurus ninja yang ku ketahui padamu. Yah, kurasa sudah cukup sampai jum-" "Tunggu ayah." kata dua orang misterius yang memotong percakapan Rikudou. "Ka-kalian?" kata Rikudou dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Lama tak bertemu, Indra, Ashura." Kata Rikudou. Kata Rikudou Sennin pada kedua anak-anaknya. "Ya, lama tak bertemu ayah." kata sang adik. "Hn." hanya itu dari sang kakak. "Bagaimana kalian berdua bisa kesini?" tanya Rikudou pada kedua anaknya. "Hn. Ceritanya panjang. Kata Indra.

**Flashback**

Trank!  
Trank!  
Trank!

"Hn... Kita akhiri saja, adikku!" Kata Indra dengan tenang. "Kenapa kita tidak berdamai saja, kakak?" kata Ashura penuh harap. "Kita ini hanya cakra yang melayang-layang bagai jiwa yang tak punya raga, kakak!" kata Ashura lagi.

"Hn... Lalu?" balas Indra dengan datar. "Sudah banyak orang yang kita jadikan reinkarnasi kita. Tapi, mereka semua mati sia-sia. Apa kau tidak lelah?" balas Ashura dengan wajah letihnya.

'Hn... Ashura benar. Aku pun sudah mulai lelah dengan pertempuran yang tidak ada habisnya ini.' Batin Indra setuju dengan adiknya itu. "Baiklah. Lantas, bagaimana cara kita agar tidak mengorbankan jiwa orang lagi? Dan sekaligus agar kita sudahi pertempuran kita yang tiada habisnya?" Tanya Indra.

Ashura pun bingung dengan pertanyaan kakaknya itu. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas di otak Indra. "Bagaimana jika kita berenkarnasi pada satu orang saja?" kata Indra.

"Kupikir, itu ide yang bagus." Kata Ashura tersenyum. Lalu mereka saling berjabat tangan dan setelah sekian lama, mereka berdua pun saling melempar senyum.

**End of Flashback**

"Begitulah ceritanya, ayah." Kata Ashura sesudah menjelaskan ceritanya. "Jadi, siapa anak yang akan menjadi reinkarnasi kalian berdua sekaligus?" tanya Rikudou sambil tersenyum.

"Ya. Kami pikir, Naruto yang akan menjadi reinkarnasi kami." Kata Indra sampil tersenyum tipis.

"Aku?!" tanya Naruto terkejut. "Ya. Kami berdua sudah memutuskan, kau adalah reinkarnasi kami berdua sekaligus, Naruto." kata Ashura sambil tersenyum. "Hn." Hanya itu dari Indra, tapi nampak sebuah senyum tipis dibibirnya. "Kalian berdua? Apa kalian yakin?" tanya Rikudou. "Ya." Jawab keduanya.

"Dan kau Naruto, kami ada hadiah untukmu." kata Indra. "Kami akan memberimu seluruh kemampuan kami padamu." kata Ashura. Lalu, terlihat Indra dan Ashura yang memegang kepala Naruto. Lalu, terlihat tubuh Naruto mulai bercahaya. "Wow. Ke-kekuatan ya-yang me-menakjubkan. Terima Kasih." kata Naruto. "Sama-sama." balas mereka berdua. Lalu, tampak tubuh mereka memudar, pertanda bahwa waktu mereka sudah habis.

"Nah, Naruto, ku kira kau sudah sangat kuat. Sekarang, apa tujuanmu?" tanya Rikudou. "Aku akan membuat Damai dunia yang kejam ini. Supaya tidak ada lagi yang merasakan penderitaan sepertiku." Naruto menjawab sambil tersenyum.

Rikudou yang melihatnya pun tersenyum. Lalu, perlahan namun pasti, tubuhnya memudar. "Ku pegang perkataan mu, Naruto." Lalu, Rikudou pun menghilang. Ashura dan Indra pun hanya tersenyum. Naruto pun hanya bisa membalas senyuman mereka sambil melihat kepergian mereka. Ia kemudian menatap Kyuubi. "Kau mau membantuku kan, Kurama?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap kearah Kyuubi, atau sekarang ia akan mulai memanggilnya Kurama. **"Tentu saja, Gaki." **jawab Kurama sambil tersenyum.

**.**

**. **

**.**

**TBC**

**A/N : Oke segini dulu ya ceritanya. Dan saya harap, kalian mau membaca kelanjutan fanfic ini. Dan soal alurnya yg mainstream, hanya ini yg ada diotak saya. Sebenarnya banyak cerita diotak saya, tapi kalo saya publish semua nanti saya jadi bingung sendiri alur cerita setiap story. Soal 10 ton, hehehe, itu saya ngasal. Maklumlah pemula. Soal pairing, saya jujur masih bingung. Nanti aja lah, mungkin waktu dah masuk season shippuden baru saya bikin pairingnya naruto. Terimakasih sudah mau berkunjung di fanfic gaje ini, minna. Dan akhir kata, tolong di riview ^^**


	3. Chapter 3 Akademi

Oke, Ini fanfic kedua saya setelah fanfic oneshot 'I will Always Love You Forever Hinata' Dan saya harap, fanfic kedua saya ini bisa lebih memuaskan para Reader-san sekalian ^_^ Oke! R&R minna!

Title : The Story of Naruto Uzumaki

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Author : SenNath Uzumaki

Pairing : Naruto X ?

Rated : T

Warning : Gaje ; Abal ; Typo(s) ; Ngaur ; Semi-canon ; OOC ; Action ; Adventure ; Semi-Godlike ; Strong-Naru! ; Smart-Naru! ; And many more

Summary : Dunia shinobi ini butuh pendamai. Karena itu, sang penyelamat dunia sudah memilih anak yang akan menyelamatan dunia shinobi ini dari perang. Mampukah ia, sang anak yang dipilih menjadi penyalamat Dunia Shinobi?

**Chapter 3 Akademi**

**SEBELUMNYA**

"Nah, Naruto, ku kira kau sudah sangat kuat. Sekarang, apa tujuanmu?" tanya Rikudou. "Aku akan membuat Damai dunia yang kejam ini. Supaya tidak ada lagi yang merasakan penderitaan sepertiku." Naruto menjawab sambil tersenyum.

Rikudou yang melihatnya pun tersenyum. Lalu, perlahan namun pasti, tubuhnya memudar. "Ku pegang perkataan mu, Naruto." Lalu, Rikudou pun menghilang. Ashura dan Indra pun hanya tersenyum. Naruto pun hanya bisa membalas senyuman mereka sambil melihat kepergian mereka. Ia kemudian menatap Kyuubi. "Kau mau membantuku kan, Kurama?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap kearah Kyuubi, atau sekarang ia akan mulai memanggilnya Kurama. **"Tentu saja, Gaki." **jawab Kurama sambil tersenyum.

**O0o*****~~~~~^^~~~~~*****o0O**

Lalu, kini terlihat Naruto yang masih meringkuk dikamarnya. 'Hahhh... Sudah 5 hari aku meringkuk disini. Rasanya sungguh pegal badan ku ini.' Batin Naruto sambil meregangkan badannya.

"YOSH! Ayo kita lihat keluar sesudah aku 'tertidur' selama 5 hari disini, Kurama!" kata Naruto bersemangat. **"Hn..." **balas Kurama singkat.

KRUUKK!

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara yang berasal dari perut Naruto. "Sepertinya aku lapar. Ayo ke Ramen Ichiraku!" teriak Naruto. **'Cih, tidak berubah, ya."** batin Kurama sambil tersenyum dari dalam tubuh Naruto.

**Time's** **Skip**

"Paman! Ramen satu mangkuk!" teriak Naruto kepada orang yang berada di dapur kedai itu. "Baiklah tunggu sebentar!" balas suara dari dalam sana. Sekitar tiga menit kemudian, pesanan yang Naruto pesan pun sudah siap.

"Pesanan siap! Loh? Naruto? Kemana saja kau ini? Sejak 5 hari yang lalu aku tidak melihatmu?" kata paman Teuchi sedikit bingung dan terkejut. " Iya paman. Kemarin aku sedang berlatih." Balas Naruto tidak sepenuhnya berbohong.

"Oh begitu. Kalau begitu silahkan dinikmati ramennya." Kata Paman Teuchi sambil tersenyum. "Terima kasih paman" kata Naruto sambil membelah sumpitnya. Dan kemudian, ia memakan ramen itu dengan lahap.

**Time's** **Skip**

Sudah 3 mangkok ramen Naruto habiskan, ia pun memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar,tentunya sesudah ia membayar ramen yang ia sudah pesan dan habiskan tadi.

Tidak lama setelah Naruto berjalan-jalan di jalanan desa, datang seorang ANBU bertopeng Kucing (Neko). "Naruto, kau dipanggil oleh Hokage-sama." kata ANBU tersebut dengan nada datar layaknya ANBU seperti biasa. "Baiklah. Terima kasih, ANBU-san." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. "Ya, tidak masalah." Balas ANBU itu.

Poft!

ANBU itu pun menghilang dengan shunshin. Naruto pun langsung pergi ke menara Hokage. Sesampainya disana, Naruto pun segera mengetuk pintu Ruang Hokage.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Masuk!" perintah seseorang dari dalam ruangan tersebut.

Ceklek

"Hai Jiji. Ada apa kau memanggilku? Tumben sekali.." sapa sekaligus tanya Naruto bingung.

"Hai Naruto. Ada yang harus kubicarakan padamu." Kata Sandaime.

"Apa itu?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Dua hari lagi, aku ingin kau masuk ke Akademi Ninja, Naruto. Aku ingin kau bersosialisasi dengan anak-anak sebaya mu disana. Apa kau mau?" tanya Sandaime sambil tersenyum.

"Ya. Aku mau, Jiji." Kata Naruto dengan bersemangat. 'Dengan begini, aku akan punya teman.' Batin Naruto senang.

Sandaime yang mendengarnya pun semakin melebarkan senyuman di bibirnya. "Kalau begitu, semua kebutuhan mu akan aku penuhi besok." Kata Sandaime sambil tersenyum ke arah Naruto.

"Yatta! Arigatou, Jiji" kata Naruto senang lalu memeluk Sandaime.

Sandaime hanya bisa tertawa halus. "Ya, sama-sama." Kata Sandaime sambil tersenyum.

**Time's** **Skip**

Sudah dua hari sejak Sandaime Hokage menyuruh Naruto untuk masuk ke Akademi Ninja. Kini, Naruto masih asyik tidur dibawah tempat tidurnya.

KRINK!

Bunyi alarm Naruto berbunyi dengan kerasnya. Sang pemilik pun mematikan alarm tersebut. Naruto melihat jam yang ada pada jam alarm nya. Seketika, ia pun membuka matanya lebar-lebar.

"WUA! AKU TERLAMBAT!" Teriak Naruto dengan panik.

Naruto pun segera ke kamar mandi untuk melaksanakan ritual paginya, tapi bedanya kali ini Naruto buru-buru. Karena dia sudah terlambat. Sesudah mandi, ia pun segera mengenakkan baju hitam polos yang dibalut dengan jaket orange yang hanya menutup sepertiga bagian atas tubuhnya dan menggunakan celana yang senada dengan jaketnya (sama dengan pakaian Naruto di Akademi, hanya saja jaketnya sedikit dibuka). Naruto pun berangkat ke Akademi Ninja dengan terburu-buru.

**Sesampainya di Akademi**

'Huhhhhh... Untung saja aku tidak terlambat.' Batin Naruto setelah sampai di Akademi Ninja. Ia pun segera ke ruang para guru pengajar dan segera menghampiri Chunin yang menjadi salah satu pebimbing di Akademi Ninja ini.

"Ma-maaf, aku adalah murid baru di Akademi ini." Kata Naruto pada Chunin tersebut.

"Oh, jadi kau ya anak baru itu. Perkenalkan, aku Umino Iruka. Aku akan menjadi pebimbingmu di Akademi ini." Kata Chunin yang diketahui bernama Umino Iruka. "Baiklah, ayo kita pergi ke kelasmu." Kata Iruka lagi sambil tersenyum. "Ha'i, sensei." Kata Naruto sambil membalas senyuman calon senseinya di Akademi ini..

Mereka hanya diam selama perjalanan ke kelas. Ketika mereka sampai dikelas, Iruka membuka pintu Akademi. Ia pun bisa melihat suasana kelas yang gaduh dan berisik. Mereka pun masuk kedalam. 'Haahhhh... disini berisik sekali.' Batin Naruto sambil mendesah pasrah. Sedangkan Iruka, ia hanya menarik napas panjang.

"DIAMMMM!" Teriak Iruka yang sepertinya dapat mengalihkan pandangan mereka semua. "Hahhh... Baiklah, anak-anak, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Sekarang kau bisa memperkenalkan dirimu pada mereka, Naruto-san." Kata Iruka sambil tersenyum ke arah Naruto. "Baiklah, sensei." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum balik.

"Hai, minna! Watashi wa Naruto Uzumaki desu. Yoroshiku." Kata Naruto sopan sambil membungkuk sopan.

Lalu, terdengar bisik-bisikan dari arah bangku para siswa.

'Dia kan monster? Untuk apa dia ke Akademi ini ya?'  
'Ya, jangan-jangan nanti jika dia sudah lulus, dia akan menyerang kita semua.'  
'Sssttttt!'

Dan masih banyak bisikan yang meskipun pelan terdengar ke telinga Naruto dan Iruka. Iruka yang mendengarnya tidak enak hati pada Naruto. Ia pun melihat ke arah Naruto. Ia bisa melihat bahwa Naruto tidak peduli dengan bisik-bisikkan tersebut. Iruka yang melihatnya pun hanya bisa tersenyum sedih.

"Nah, Naruto, kau bisa duduk disebelah, um... ah! Hinata, tolong angkat tanganmu." Kata Iruka kepada gadis bersurai indigo di belakang kelas. Hinata yang disuruh mengangkat tangan pun mengangkat tangannya.

Naruto yang melihatnya pun segera pergi ke tempat Hinata duduk. "Hai, namaku Naruto Uzumaki. Salam kenal. Siapa Namamu?" tanya Naruto. "A-aku Hy-hyuuga Hi-Hinata. Salam ke-kenal, Na-Naruto-kun." Kata Hinata malu-malu.

Naruto yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum. Kemudian ia pun melihat kedepan dan fokus kepelajaran yang diterangkan oleh Iruka-sensei.

Setelah bel pulang berbunyi, ada beberapa anak yang mendatangi kursi Naruto. "Hei, Naruto. Aku Kiba, Kiba Inuzuka. Dan ini Akamaru." Kata anak yang di kedua pipinya terdapat tato seperti taring binatang sambil menunjukkan seekor anjing yang berada diatas kepalanya.

"Aku (Kraauukk) (Krauukkk) Choji Akimichi. Yang tidur disana adalah Shikamaru Nara. Yang memakai jaket bertudung itu adalah Shino Aburame. Dan anak yang dikerumi para anak perempuan itu Sasuke Uchiha (Kraauukkk) (kraauuk)" Kata Choji panjang lebar sambil memakan kripik kentangnya.

Naruto yang melihat beberapa temannya pun hanya tersenyum. "Hai semua. Aku Naruto Uzumaki. Salam kenal." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Dan mulai saat itu, mulailah kehidupan Naruto di Akademi Ninja.

**.**

**. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Maaf kalau cerita ini mainstream. Tapi hanya ini yang ada diotakku saat ini. Lalu, soal tato yg bergambar matahari dan bulan itu, nanti ada saatnya kok senNath tunjukkin. Mungkin nanti kalau sedang melawan Zabuza. Atau mungkin yang lain, senNath juga bingung.**

**Oke segini dulu ya ceritanya. Dan saya harap, kalian mau membaca kelanjutan fanfic ini. Terimakasih sudah mau berkunjung di fanfic gaje ini, minna. Kalau mau memberi saran atau yang lainnya, silahkan diRiview!**


	4. Chapter 4 Kelulusan & Rookie of The Year

Oke, Ini fanfic kedua saya setelah fanfic oneshot 'I will Always Love You Forever Hinata' Dan saya harap, fanfic kedua saya ini bisa lebih memuaskan para Reader-san sekalian ^_^ Oke! R&R minna!

Title : The Story of Naruto Uzumaki

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Author : SenNath Uzumaki

Pairing : Naruto X ?

Rated : T

Warning : Gaje ; Abal ; Typo(s) ; Ngaur ; Semi-canon ; OOC ; Action ; Adventure ; Semi-Godlike ; Strong-Naru! ; Smart-Naru! ; And many more

Summary : Dunia shinobi ini butuh pendamai. Karena itu, sang penyelamat dunia sudah memilih anak yang akan menyelamatan dunia shinobi ini dari perang. Mampukah ia, sang anak yang dipilih menjadi penyalamat Dunia Shinobi?

**Chapter 4 Kelulusan & Rookie of The Year **

**SEBELUMNYA**

"Aku (Kraauukk) (Krauukkk) Choji Akimichi. Yang tidur disana adalah Shikamaru Nara. Yang memakai jaket bertudung itu adalah Shino Aburame. Dan anak yang dikerumi para anak perempuan itu Sasuke Uchiha." Kata Choji panjang lebar sambil memakan kripik kentangnya.

Naruto yang melihat beberapa temannya pun hanya tersenyum. "Hai semua. Aku Naruto Uzumaki. Salam kenal." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Dan mulai saat itu, mulailah kehidupan Naruto di Akademi Ninja.

**O0o*****~~~~~^^~~~~~*****o0O**

Sudah sekitar 4 tahun Naruto menjalani kehidupan di Akademi Ninja. Kini ia sudah mendapat beberapa teman dan ia juga sudah bertambah kuat. Banyak juga kejadian yang berlangsung selama 4 tahun ini. Mulai dari pembataian Klan Uchiha yang dilakukan oleh Itachi Uchiha, dan hanya menyisakan sang adik, Sasuke Uchiha yang diliputi dendam. Itachi pun dicap missing-nin sejak itu.

Sampai Kurama yang memberitahu kan Identitas Naruto yang sebenarnya. Naruto ingat, saat ia tahu siapa orang tuanya.

**Flashback**

Kini, terlihat Naruto sedang berlatih di Hutan Kematian. Tiba-tiba, Ia mendengar Kurama yang memanggilnya dari dalam tubuhnya. Naruto pun hanya mengangguk dan mulai berkonsentrasi untuk bertemu Kurama.

**Naruto's Mindscape**

Naruto pun sudah sampai di tempat Kurama berada, didalam tubuhnya sendiri.

"**Hei Gaki, kemarilah!" **perintah Kurama.

"Ada apa, Kurama?" tanya Naruto bingung. Tidak biasanya Kurama memanggilnya.

"**Aku ingin memberi tahu identitasmu sebenarnya."** Kata Kurama.

Perkataan Kurama membuat Naruto terkejut. Ya, Naruto ingin tahu identitasnya yang sebenarnya. Ia ingin tahu, siapa orang tuanya.

"Ka-kalau begitu, jelaskan sekarang juga, Kurama!" Kata Naruto tidak sabaran. Kurama yang melihatnya pun hanya bisa menghela napas.

"**Haahh... Baiklah. Aku akan mulai menceritakan yang sebenarnya. Mulai dari kau lahir." **kata Naruto.

Lalu, Kurama pun mulai menceritakan kejadian dari mulai Naruto lahir, penyerangan yang dilakukan oleh orang bertopeng, lalu saat penyegelan Kurama ke tubuh Naruto, sampai kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan kedua orang tua Naruto. Naruto yang sudah mendengar cerita yang sebenarnyapun hanya bisa menangis senang sekaligus sedih.

"Ja-jadi, ibuku adalah Kushina Uzumaki, dan a-ayahku adalah Mi-minato Namikaze? Aku adalah anak dari pahlawan Konoha?" kata Naruto yang masih terkejut.

"**Ya, itu semua benar."** Kata Kurama.

"A-aku ti-tidak percaya ini." Kata Naruto yang masih terkejut. Tapi dibalik itu semua, Naruto sangat senang dan bangga. Orang yang diidolakannya, Yondaime Hokage adalah ayahnya? Tapi tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum, senyum senang alami yang terbaiklah yang ia keluarkan.

"Terima kasih Kurama. Aku senang bisa punya teman sepertimu." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum ke arah Kurama.

Kurama yang mendengarnya tersentak seorang anak manusia memanggilnya teman, mimpi apa ia semalam? **"Cih, tidak masalah bocah."** Kata Kurama sambil tersenyum kecil. Lalu mereka berdua melakukan tos ala biju dan jinchuuriki.

**Flashback off**

**Real Word**

"Haah... Sebentar lagi tes kelulusan Genin akan dimulai. Apa aku harus menunjukkan sedikit kekuatanku pada mereka, Kurama" kata Naruto kepada Kurama yang berada didalam tubuhnya. Orang-orang yang melihatnya pasti akan menganggapnya gila, karena berbicara sendiri.

'**Cih, tersera dirimu, Gaki.' **Batin Kurama tidak peduli.

"Hahh, baiklah. Terima kasih atas saran yang sangat 'tidak' bergunamu itu ya, Kurama." Kata Naruto sarkatis.

Kurama yang mendengarnya hanya mendecih dan melanjutkan tidurnya yang sempat terganggu.

Naruto pun berjalan ke Akademi Ninja, tapi ia memilih melewati pinggir desa sambil berjalan-jalan. Tiba-tiba, Naruto merasakan adanya chakra yang mengikutinya dari tadi, 'Hei, Kurama, sepertinya kita harus bermain-main sebentar sebelum ke Akademi Ninja.' Batin Naruto sambil menyeringai.

'**Cih, baiklah. Berhati-hati lah, gaki. Aku merasa mereka bukan Shinobi biasa!' **kata Kurama memperingati.

'Hn. Baiklah, Kurama.' Balas Naruto. Naruto pun berjalan ke arah tempat yang sepi, yaitu di pinggir Shi no Mori (Hutan Kematian). Naruto pun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Keluarlah, kalian semua. Jangan bersembunyi seperti tikus." Kata Naruto dingin.

Setelah itu, muncul lah 5 orang ANBU yang menggunakan topeng tanpa corak. Naruto yang melihatnya pun bingung. Setahunya, ANBU Konoha menggunakan Topeng bercorak Hewan. "Siapa kalian?" tanya Naruto pada mereka dengan nada dingin.

"Kami adalah alat yang diperintahkan Danzo-sama untuk menangkapmu, Naruto. Uzumaki Kau harus ikut dengan kami ke tempat Danzo-sama, Naruto Uzumaki. Kau akan menjadi senjata yang sangat berguna untuk desa Konoha!" balas ANBU itu dengan suara yang kelewat datar. Seperti tidak mempunyai emosi.

"Cih, anak buah Danzo? Kalian pasti ANBU Root. Bukankah organisasi hitam kalian sudah dibubarkan setelah pembantaian Klan Uchiha waktu itu? Kalau begitu, kalian adalah organisasi ilegal Konoha. Kalian harus dimusnahkan." Kata Naruto sambil membentuk handseal.

"**Kekkai no Bōon"**

Lalu muncul barrier kedap suara yang mengelilingi mereka. "Cih, kau harus ikut dengan kami, Kyuubi!" kata ANBU Root itu dingin. Mereka pun mengeluarkan tantonya masing-masing.

"Naruto yang melihat mereka bersiap pun mulai membentuk handseal lagi.

"**Kazekiri no Jutsu"**

Muncul pedang yang terbuat dari angin di kedua tangan Naruto. Naruto pun memulai duluan pertarungan tersebut. Ia maju sambil tangan kiri kebelakang dan tangan kanan kedepan. Sehingga didepan dan dibelakang Naruto terdapat masing-masing pedang yang terbuat dari angin.

Naruto menebas sambil melakukan gerakan memutar. Terlihat seperti angin puyuh yang sangat tajam. Setelah itu, terlihat mereka semua terluka di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Seakan belum puas, Naruto melemparkan kedua pedang anginnya ke arah mereka. Salah satu ANBU Root itu ingin menangkis menggunakan tantonya tersebut. Tapi usahanya sia-sia karena, angin tidak dapat disentuh. Alhasil, kedua pedang angin itu berhasil menebas ANBU Root itu di bagian perut dan dadanya. Naruto yang melihat itu pun seakan tidak peduli.

ANBU Root yang lainnya pun mulai membentuk handseal yang berbeda-beda.

"**Suiton : Suiryuudan no Jutsu"  
"Katon : Ryuuka no Jutsu"  
"Doton : Doryuudan no Jutsu"  
"Fuuton : Kazeryuu no Jutsu"**

Muncul empat naga elemen yang berbeda-beda dengan cepat menuju ke arah Naruto. Naruto yang melihatnya segera menutup matanya dan kemudian, mata Naruto yang berwarna biru shappire, berubah menjadi mata dengan pola riak air yang dikelilingi oleh sembilan tomoe. Ya, itu adalah Rinnegan yang lebih kuat dari milik Rikudou Sennin sekalipun. Itu adalah Rinnegan Sempurna Naruto (sama seperti Rinnegan Sasuke di manga. Tapi bedanya, Naruto mempunyainya dikedua matanya).

"**Gakido"**

DUARR!

Mereka yang melihat ledakan tersebut mengira jutsu gabungan mereka berhasil membuat Naruto mati. "Mati juga kau, Bocah Kyuubi." Kata Salah satu ANBU Root itu sambil menyeringai puas. Tapi, betapa kagetnya mereka ketika melihat bahwa Naruto menyerap Jutsu yang sudah mereka keluarkan tadi.

"Ba-bagaiman mungkin? D-dia menyerap jurus kita se-semua." Kata Salah satu ANBU Root itu dengan terkejut. "Saatnya pertunjukkan terakhir." Kata Naruto menyeringai sambil membentuk handseal.

"**Kagebunshin no Jutsu"**

Muncul dua bunshin Naruto disamping kiri dan kanan Naruto yang asli. Mereka pun saling membentuk handseal.

"**Fuuton : Atsugai"  
"Suiton : Bakusui Shouha"  
"Katon : Karyuu Endan"**

Muncul angin yang besar menerjang mereka dan mengsayat-sayat tubuh mereka. Disusul dengan gelombang air yang meledak secara tiba-tiba menghantam mereka. Seakan belum puas, muncul api yang melesat kencang seperti misil ke arah mereka. Mereka semua pun mati dengan cara yang mengenaskan. Tubuh yang hancur, itu kondisi mereka semua. Semua bunshin Naruto pun menghilang, menyisakan Naruto sendirian. Naruto pun kembali membuat handseal

"**Doton : Jimen ni umeru"**

Setelah itu, mayat mereka semua tiba-tiba terkubur ke dalam tanah.

'Haahhh, akhirnya selesai juga. Ayo kita ke Akademi! Sebentar lagi, ujian Genin akan dimulai.' Kata Naruto pada Kurama sambil berjalan pergi meninggalkan tempat yang kelihatannya tidak terjadi apa-apa.

'**Hn. Gaki, sepertinya Danzo mulai bergerak. Kau harus lebih berhati-hati!' **Kata Kurama memperingati.

'Ya, baiklah. Terima kasih, Kurama.' Kata Naruto sambil memutuskan telepati mereka. Sebelum Naruto berangkat ke Akademi, ia tidak lupa untuk meng-nonaktifkan Rinnegan sempurnanya.

**Di Akademi Ninja**

Ujian Genin pun dimulai. Banyak murid yang dipanggil. Dan mereka menunjukkan hasil belajar mereka selama ini. Dan kini diperoleh hasil latihan mereka selama ini dalam bidang shinobi. Sudah banyak yang dipanggil dalam ujian ini.

Shikamaru Nara

Kunai : 6/10  
Shuriken : 7/10  
Jurus : Kagamane no Jutsu  
Keterangan : Lulus

Choji Akimichi

Kunai : 7/10  
Shuriken : 6/10  
Jurus : Baika no Jutsu  
Keterangan : Lulus

Ino Yamanaka

Kunai : 8/10  
Shuriken : 7/10  
Jurus : Shintenshin no Jutsu  
Keterangan : Lulus

Sakura Haruno

Kunai : 7/10  
Shuriken : 8/10  
Jurus : Henge dan Bunshin no Jutsu  
Keterangan : Lulus

Kiba Inuzuka

Kunai : 8/10  
Shuriken : 7/10  
Jurus : Gatsuga  
Keterangan : Lulus

Shino Aburame

Kunai : 8/10  
Shuriken : 8/10  
Jurus : Hijutsu : Mushidama  
Keterangan : Lulus

Hinata Hyuuga

Kunai : 8/10  
Shuriken : 8/10  
Jurus : Jūken  
Keterangan : Lulus

Sasuke Uchiha

Kunai : 9/10  
Shuriken : 10/10  
Jurus : Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu  
Keterangan : Lulus

Naruto Uzumaki

Kunai : 10/10  
Shuriken : 10/10  
Jurus : Fuuton: Daittopa  
Keterangan : Lulus

Dan masih banyak lagi

**O0o*****~~~~~^^~~~~~*****o0O**

Keesokan harinya di Akademi, semua senang karena mereka semua lulus. Tapi mereka heran dengan kemampuan Naruto. Bayangkan saja, ia bisa dengan mudah menancapkan 10 kunai dan shuriken tepatdi tengah-tengah papan sasaran. Ia pun mengeluarkan jutsu yang hebat.

'Cih, sekuat apa kau, Dobe?!' batin Sasuke marah dan tidak terima.

Semua pun heran dengan hasil yang didapat naruto.

"Ya. Anak-anak, kalian sudah melihat hasilnya bukan? Aku bangga dengan kalian semua. Aku berharap, kalian akan menjadi shinobi Konoha yang hebat." Kata Iruka sambil mengusap sedikit air matanya. Ya, ia sedih karena harus melepas murid-muridnya.

"Dan ini Hitai-ate Konoha kalian." Kata Iruka sambil memberi mereka semua Hitai-ate berlambangkan Desa Konoha.

"Oke. Rookie of The Year tahun ini diraih oleh..." ucap Iruka menggantung. Dan sasuke sudah melepas seringainya. Karena ia yakin, dia lah sang Rookie of The Year itu. Semua murid pun berpendapat yang sama dengan Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Uzumaki Naruto"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semuanya tampak tidak percaya terhadap perkataan Iruka. Sasuke pun begitu. Ia terkejut karena 'Dobe' lah yang berhasil merebut peringkat Rookie of The Year tahun ini darinya.

"HEH?!" teriak Kiba terkejut.

"Tidak mungkin si Monster yang jadi Rookie of The Year tahun ini."  
"Ya, aku juga setuju dengan pendapatmu."  
"Psstttttt..."

Terdengarlah bisikan gaduh yang tidak percaya akan pengumuman yang disampaikan oleh Iruka. Sedangkan Naruto, ia hanya memasang senyumnya.

"TIDAK MUNGKIN, IRUKA-SENSEI! AKU LAH YANG SEHARUSNYA MENJADI ROOKIE OF THE YEAR TAHUN INI! BUKAN SI DOBE INI!" teriak Sasuke marah.

"Sudahlah, terima saja, baka-teme. Aku memang lebih unggul dari mu." Kata Naruto tenang yang sukses memancing amarah Sasuke.

"DIAM KAU! AYO KITA BUKTIKAN DENGAN BERTARUNG NARUTO! IRUKA-SENSEI, KAU YANG AKAN MENJADI WASITNYA!" perintah Sasuke dengan marah.

"Siapa takut? Ayo kita segera bertanding, teme!" kata Naruto dengan seringai di Wajahnya.

**Di Training Ground Akademi**

"Menyerah sajalah, teme! Kita sudah tahu pemenangnya!" kata Naruto dengan seringai di wajahnya.

"Cih, seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu, dobe." Balas Sasuke.

"Kesombonganmu bisa menjatuhkan dirimu sendiri, teme. Iruka-sensei, ayo mulai pertandingannya." Kata Naruto.

"Baiklah, Hajime!" kata Iruka sambil melompat menjauh.

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu"**

Kata Sasuke menyebut jurusnya. Seketika, keluar bola api besar dari mulut Sasuke kearah Naruto. Mereka yang melihatnya pun terbelalak dan membatin 'Pasti Naruto mati terbakar' batin mereka semua ngeri.

"**Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu"**

Seketika, muncul seekor naga yang terbuat dari air di hadapan Naruto. Naga air itu sanggup menahan serangan bola api Sasuke dan masih bertahan meskipun efek jurus Sasuke sudah hilang.

Sasuke dan semua orang disana hanya bergidik ngeri melihat naga air itu.

'Be-besar sekali.' Sasuke ketakutan.

Naruto pun menggerakkan tangannya ke arah Sasuke. Dan seakan mengikuti perintah tuannya, naga air itu menuju ke arah Sasuke dan berhenti tepat 10 cm didepan wajah ketakutan Sasuke.

"Iruka-sensei, kau bisa mengumumkan pemenangnya." Kata Naruto pada Iruka.

"Y-ya, pemenangnya Naruto Uzumaki." Kata Iruka terbata-bata.

Semua pun takjub akan kekuatan Naruto. Lalu, Naruto segera menghilangkan jurusnya dan berjalan ke arah Sasuke.

"Ingat, Sasuke! Jangan dibutakan oleh Dendam. Memang kau akan kuat dengan kebencian, tapi kau harus mengendalikan kebencianmu! Jangan sebaliknya! Ingat itu." Kata Naruto sambil berjalan menjauh.

Dan Hari itu, Sasuke mendapat pelajaran yang sangat berharga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**A/N : Hei, All! senNath comes back! Maaf kalau bagian pertarungannya kurang atau gk seru. Jujur, senNath gk jago bikin adegan pertarungan. Soal pairing, nanti senNath tentuin waktu masuk Shippuden. Kalo mau, kalian bisa minta mau pairing apa lewat riview. Yang Terbanyak nanti snNath pilih. Oh, dan senNath gk terima kalo pairnya Yaoi. senNath gk suka pairing yg Yaoi. Harem? Ohhh tidak! senNath gk ahli buat adegan Romance yg kebanyakan.**

**Ya, kupikir itu dulu saja untuk saat ini. Kuharap, kalian semua tidak bosan untuk menunggu kelanjutan fic ini. Arigatou karena sudi membaca karangan gk jelas dari saya ini ^^V Akhir kata, REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 5 Tim 7

Oke, Ini fanfic kedua saya setelah fanfic oneshot 'I will Always Love You Forever Hinata' Dan saya harap, fanfic kedua saya ini bisa lebih memuaskan para Reader-san sekalian ^_^ Oke! R&R minna!

Title : The Story of Naruto Uzumaki

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Author : senNath Uzumaki

Pairing : Naruto X ?

Rated : T

Warning : Gaje ; Abal ; Typo(s) ; Ngaur ; Semi-canon ; OOC ; Action ; Adventure ; Semi-Godlike ; Strong-Naru! ; And many more

Summary : Dunia shinobi ini butuh pendamai. Karena itu, sang penyelamat dunia sudah memilih anak yang akan menyelamatan dunia shinobi ini dari perang. Mampukah ia, sang anak yang dipilih menjadi penyalamat Dunia Shinobi?

**Chapter 5 Team 7**

**SEBELUMNYA**

"Iruka-sensei, kau bisa mengumumkan pemenangnya." Kata Naruto pada Iruka.

"Y-ya, pemenangnya Naruto Uzumaki." Kata Iruka terbata-bata.

Semua pun takjub akan kekuatan Naruto. Lalu, Naruto segera menghilangkan jurusnya dan berjalan ke arah Sasuke.

"Ingat, Sasuke! Jangan dibutakan oleh Dendam. Memang kau akan kuat dengan kebencian, tapi kau harus mengendalikan kebencianmu! Jangan sebaliknya! Ingat itu." Kata Naruto sambil berjalan menjauh.

Dan Hari itu, Sasuke mendapat pelajaran berharga.

**O0o*****~~~~~^^~~~~~*****o0O**

**Keesokan Harinya di Akademi**

Sasuke terlihat merenungkan perkataan Naruto kemarin padanya. 'Apa itu benar? Apa aku memang harus melepaskan dendamku pada mu, Itachi-nii?' batin Sasuke bingung.

"Ohayou Minna!" tiba-tiba, datang Naruto yang langsung menyapa semua yang ada dikelas dengan semangat.

"Ohayou"  
"Ohayou"

Kata mereka membalas sapaan Naruto.

Tiba-tiba datang Iruka yang langsung membuat semua yang ada dikelas kembali ketempat duduk mereka masing-masing.

"Selamat minna! Mulai hari ini, kalian adalah Genin dari Konoha." Kata Iruka memberi mereka semua selamat atas keberhasilan yang mereka berhasil raih.

"Dan aku akan membaca daftar Tim Genin tempat posisi kalian berada nanti." Kata Iruka. Dan ia pun mulai membaca daftar Tim Genin baru Konoha.

(Skip sampe Tim 7)

"Tim 7. Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki. Jounin Pembimbing Kakashi Hatake."  
"Tim 8. Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame. Jounin Pembimbing Kurenai Yuhi."  
"Tim 9 karena masih ada jadi di loncati."  
"Tim terakhir, Tim 10. Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi. Jounin Pembimbing Asuma Sarutobi."

Kata Iruka panjang lebar menyebutkan posisi para anak didiknya yang sudah lulus.

"Ti-tidak sekelompok dengan Naruto- kun, ya?" kata Hinata pelan dan sedih.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hinata. Tetaplah bersemangat. Ganbatte!" kata Naruto berusaha menyemangati Hinata.

"Yey, aku sekelompok dengan Sasuke-kun!" Teriak Sakura girang.

"Aku sekelompok dengan dua orang aneh." Kata Ino terlihat pasrah.

"Ternyata aku sekelompok dengan mu ya, Shino. Benarkan Akamaru?" kata Kiba sambil bertanya pada anjingnya, Akamaru. "GUK!GUK!" gonggong Akamaru senang.

"Kalian bisa menunggu Jounin Pebimbing kalian disini. Sekali lagi, aku ucapkan selamat atas kelulusan kalian semua." Kata Iruka sambil tersenyum dan berjalan keluar dari kelas tersebut.

Sudah tiga jam Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura menunggu Jounin Pembimbing mereka, tapi tidak datang juga. Padahal tim yang lainnya sudah dijemput oleh Jounin Pebimbing mereka masing-masing. Setelah tiga setengah jam kemudian, akhirnya Jounin mereka datang.

"KAU LAMA SEKALI, SENSEI! KAU INGIN MEMBUAT KAMI MATI KEBOSANAN , HAH?!" Teriak Sakura marah.

"Hn..." kata Naruto dan Sasuke melengkapi amarah Sakura.

Kakashi yang melihat tingkah mereka pun hanya bisa keringat jatuh. "Maaf tadi aku membantu seorang nenek-nenek menybrang. Lalu, ketika ingin kesini, aku melihat kucing hitam, untuk menghindari sial, aku mengambil jalan memutar. Tiba-tiba, aku tersesat dijalan yang bernama Kehidupan." Kata Kakashi dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Alasan!" kata Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Hah, baiklah temui aku diatas sekarang juga!" kata atau peintah Kakashi pada mereka. Kemudian, ia pergi duluan ke atap menggunakan Shunshin miliknya.

Mereka pun berjalan menuju atap Akademi.

Setelah sampai di atap Akademi, mereka bisa melihat Kakashi yang sedang membaca Novel kesukaannya sambil menyandar pada tiang pembatas atap. Kakashi yang sepertinya baru menyadari kedatangan muridnya, kemudian menutup novel laknatnya itu. Lalu memandang tajam mereka.

"Oke, sekarang perkenalkan diri kalian masing-masing." Kata Kakashi kepada mereka dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Bagaimana jika kau yang memulainya duluan, sensei?" saran Sakura.

"Hem, baiklah. Namaku Kakashi Hatake. Hal yang ku suka dan yang tidak ku suka kalian tidak perlu tahu. Hobi ku banyak. Dan cita-cita ku rahasia." Kata Kakashi dengan eye-smile-nya.

'Apa-apaan itu?!Dia hanya memperkenalkan namanya saja.' Batin mereka semua sweatdrop.

"Oke mulai dari kau, kuning!" Kata Kakashi pada Naruto.

"Baiklah. Namaku Naruto Uzumaki. Hal yang kusuka adalah berlatih dan memakan ramen. Hal yang tidak kusuka adalah kebencian. Hobi ku berlatih dan cita-cita ku adalah menjadi Penyelamat Dunia Shinobi." Kata Naruto semangat yang menggebu-gebu.

Kakashi yang mendengarnya hanya menunjukkan eye-smile-nya. "Baiklah kau Pink!" perintah Kakashi pada Sakura.

"Namaku Sakura Haruno. Hal yang kusuka... (kemudian melirik Sasuke dengan muka memerah)KYAA! Hal yang tidak ku suka adalah Naruto dan Ino-pig. Hobiku (sambil melirik Sasuke lagi)KYAA! Cita-cita ku (melirik Sasuke lagi)KYAAA!" kata Sakura sambil berteriak tidak jelas.

'Dasar Fangirl.' Batin Kakashi sweatdrop.  
'Merepotkan.' Batin Naruto yang juga sweatdrop.  
'Hn.' Batin Sasuke tak perduli.

"Baiklah kau Raven" kata Kakashi ke Sasuke sesudah ia selesai ber-sweatdrop-ria.

"Hn. Namaku Sasuke. Yang kusuka tidak ada. Yang ku benci banyak. Cita-citaku, bukan ambisiku yaitu, mengetahui kenyataan yang sebenarnya dari seseorang." kata Sasuke singkat, padat, dan tidak jelas.

'Heh? Aneh sekali.' batin Kakashi bingung. Namun sedetik kemudian ia hanya mengangkat bahu tidak peduli.

"Baiklah. Besok pukul 6 pagi kalian harus berada di Training Ground 7 agar kita bisa memulai Survival Battle." Kata Kakashi yang berhasil membuat mereka terkejut.

"Survival Battle? Untuk apa? Bukankah kami sudah lulus dari Akademi?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Ya, bisa dibilang aku ingin menguji kemampuan kalian. Dan jika kalian gagal, aku akan mengembalikan kalian ke Akademi." Kata Kakashi dengan nada Horror yang dibuat yang berhasil membuat Sakura ketakutan.

"Baiklah jangan lupa untuk Test besok. Oh iya! Kuingatkan pada kalian, jangan sarapan atau kalian akan memuntahkannya kembali." Kata Kakashi dan kemudian menghilang menggunakan shunshin.

"Se-separah itukah?" kata Sakura ketakutan akan test besok.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu. Sampai bertemu besok!" kata Naruto dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Aku juga." Kata Sasuke yang juga pulang kerumah. Setelah itu, Sakura pun mulai berjalan pulang.

**Keesokan Harinya**

Naruto bangun seperti biasa dan mulai melakukan pemanasan seperti biasa. Kemudian, ia pun segera pergi mandi. Sesudah itu, ia pun pergi ke dapur untuk sarapan. 'Oh ya, bukankah kata sensei itu jangan sarapan? Ahh... Biarkanlah. Lagipula latihan apa yang bisa membuatku muntah?' batin Naruto dan kemudian ia makan dengan lahap. Seperti biasa, ia memakan ramen instan yang baru diseduhnya.

**Di Training Ground 7**

Kini ditempat latihan itu, terlihat Sakura dan Sasuke yang bosan menunggu. Sekarang sudah jam 9 dan Naruto juga Kakashi belum sampai. Setelah berapa lama, datanglah Naruto.

"Ohayou!" sapa naruto dengan semangat kepada mereka.

"Ohayou!" kata mereka lemas. Ya, maklum lah, perut mereka belum diisi apapun.

Naruto yang menyadarinya pun memberi makanan yang memang sengaja ia bawa tadi. "Ini, aku membawa beberapa makanan untuk kalian." Kata Naruto sambil menyodorkan sedikit makanan pada mereka.

"Bukankah kata Kakashi-sensei kita tidak boleh sarapan?" kata Sakura yang diberi anggukan oleh Sasuke.

"Jangan turuti perkataannya yang itu. Lagipula aku tahu kalian berdua pasti lapar." Kata Naruto. Dan benar saja. Perut mereka memang minta diisi dengan makanan.

"Baiklah, terima kasih Naruto." Kata Sakura kepada Naruto.

"Hn. Terima kasih." Kata Sasuke berterima kasih pada Sakura.

Setelah mereka selesai makan, tak berapa lama kemudian Kakashi datang. "Maaf anak-anak, tadi dijalan ada kucing hitam jadi aku harus mengambil jalan memutar untuk menghindari sial." Kata Kakashi dengan nada kekanak-kanakkan. 'Alasan.' batin mereka semua.

"Baiklah anak-anak kita mulai Survival Battle ini. Dalam test ini, kalian harus merebut lonceng ini padaku." Kata Kakashi sambil menunjukkan 2 buah lonceng ditangannya.

"Tapi sensei, bukankah lonceng itu hanya ada dua? Sedangkan kami bertiga?" Tanya Sakura bingung.

"Itu benar. Siapa yang tidak bisa merebut lonceng ini dariku, maka akan kukembalikan ke Akademi." Kata Kakashi dengan wajah horor yang berhasil membuat mereka terkejut.

"Baiklah, waktu kalian hanya sampai jam makan siang. Sesuai dengan waktu yang ku tentukan di jam beker itu." Kata Kakashi sambil menunjukkan jam beker diatas salah satu tiang kayu.

"Baiklah, Ujian Survival Battle..." kata-kata Kakashi sengaja dibuat menggantung.

.

.

.

.

"...Dimulai."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Yo! senNath comes back! Oke penentuan pairing masih berjalan sampai nanti. Ohya, kalau bisa, jangan ada yang minta pairing yang ada di Naruto The Movie ya! senNath bingung bikin alurnya! Dan, apa nanti Zabuza dan Haku senNath biarin hidup atau mati? Zabuza hidup Haku mati? Atau Haku hidup Zabuza mati? Atau Mereka berdua mati? Atau mereka berdua hidup? Tolong Balas di Riview ya! Atau PM aja!**

**Yap, segini dulu. Selanjutnya di chapter depan ya, minna! Oh dan juga, mungkin senNath baru update hari selasa atau rabu ya! Soalnya senNath banyak urusan. Padahal dah libur –_- Semoga kalian tidak bosan menunggu chapter selanjutnya ya! Akhir kata R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6 Survival Battle

Oke, Ini fanfic kedua saya setelah fanfic oneshot 'I will Always Love You Forever Hinata' Dan saya harap, fanfic kedua saya ini bisa lebih memuaskan para Reader-san sekalian ^_^ Oke! R&R minna!

Title : The Story of Naruto Uzumaki

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Author : SenNath Uzumaki

Pairing : Naruto X ?

Rated : T

Warning : Gaje ; Abal ; Typo(s) ; Ngaur ; Semi-canon ; OOC ; Action ; Adventure ; Semi-Godlike ; Strong-Naru! ; And many more

Summary : Dunia shinobi ini butuh pendamai. Karena itu, sang penyelamat dunia sudah memilih anak yang akan menyelamatan dunia shinobi ini dari perang. Mampukah ia, sang anak yang dipilih menjadi penyalamat Dunia Shinobi?

**Chapter 6 Survival Battle**

**SEBELUMNYA**

"Tapi sensei, bukankah lonceng itu hanya ada dua? Sedangkan kami bertiga?" Tanya Sakura bingung.

"Itu benar. Siapa yang tidak bisa merebut lonceng ini dariku, maka akan kukembalikan ke Akademi." Kata Kakashi dengan wajah horor yang berhasil membuat mereka terkejut.

"Baiklah, waktu kalian hanya sampai jam makan siang. Sesuai dengan waktu yang ku tentukan di jam beker itu." Kata Kakashi sambil menunjukkan jam beker diatas salah satu tiang kayu.

"Baiklah, Ujian Survival Battle..." kata-kata Kakashi sengaja dibuat menggantung.

.

.

.

.

"...Dimulai."

**O0o*****~~~~~^^~~~~~*****o0O**

Lalu, Mereka bertiga melompat menjauh dari Kakashi dan segera bersembunyi.

'Hemmm, mereka cukup bagus dalam hal bersembunyi. Tapi sepertinya Naruto lebih ahli dalam hal bersembunyi.' Batin Kakashi senang karena murid-muridnya pandai bersembunyi. Apalagi Naruto yang chakranya tidak terlacak sedikitpun.

Lalu ia pun meregoh kantong ninja disaku belakang celananya. Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura yang melihatnya pun mulai bersiaga, takut-takut Kakashi mengeluarkan senjatanya dan menyerang mereka. Tapi, bukan senjata yang dikeluarkannya, melainkan Novel Hentainya lah yang ia keluarkan.

'Dasar ero-sensei! Bisa-bisanya dia membaca Novel Mesumnya itu saat kita sedang bertanding begini. Haahhh, payah.' batin mereka semua Sweatdrop.

'Haahhh, baiklah! Aku akan menyerang Kakashi-sensei sekarang akan kutunjukkan sedikit kekuatanku padanya.' batin Naruto bersemangat.

Kemudian, secara tiba-tiba muncul satu kunai cabang tiga (kunai Hiraishin) yang menyerang Kakashi dari arah belakang.

'Bodoh kau Naruto.' Batin Sasuke yang melihat Naruto hanya melempar satu kunai yang 'aneh' menurutnya.

'Dasar bodoh! Satu kunai saja tidak cukup untuk mengalahkan Kakashi-sensei itu.' Batin Sakura kesal akan tindakan Naruto yang menurutnya bodoh itu.

"**Taju Kunai Kagebunshin no Jutsu!" **Seru seseorang yang muncul tiba-tiba dari pepohonan, yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Naruto. Kemudian, kunai yang tadinya satu, sekarang menjadi ratusan kunai bercabang tiga.

'He-hebat!' batin Sakura dan Sasuke kagum.

Kakashi yang menyadari serangan itu padanya pun segera menutup novel hentainya dan mengambil kunai untuk menangkisnya. Ia pun berhasil menangkis semua serangan yang ditujukan padanya. Tapi ia belum sadar kalau kunai yang Naruto lempar adalah kunai buatan senseinya sendiri.

Kakashi pun segera mencari keberadaan orang yang sudah berani melemparkan kunai kearahnya. Secara tiba-tiba, Kakashi dikejutkan oleh Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul disampingnya dengan kilat berwarna kuning.

"Mencariku, sensei?" kata Naruto sambil berusaha menenebaskan kunai kearah Kakashi. 'Ba-bagaimana mungkin? Dari mana Naruto muncul? Aku tidak merasakannya sama sekali!' batin Kakashi, Sasuke, dan Sakura yang terlihat bingung dan kaget. Kemudian, Kakashi ingat dengan kunai yang Naruto lempar tadi, dan ia baru menyadarinya. Kunai itu adalah perantara, perantara sebuah jutsu ciptaan senseinya, yaitu...

"**Hiraishin no Jutsu"** kata Naruto menyebutkan jurusnya. "Kau sudah ingatkan, Kakashi-sensei?" kata Naruto sambil berbisik kearah Kakashi. Kakashi yang mendengarnya pun semakin terkejut. "Jadi, kau sudah tahu semuanya ya, Naruto?" bisik Kakashi sambil tersenyum. "Ya, begitulah." Balas Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Lalu mereka pun saling mengadu Taijutsu. Naruto menendang kepala Kakashi yang berhasil diblok dengan tangannya. Kakashi pun balas menendang Naruto. Naruto yang merasa bahaya mengarah padanya segera melompat menghindar dari serangan Kakashi. Ketika sudah sampai diatas, Naruto mengucapkan sebuah jutsu.

"**Fuuton : Kazekiri no Jutsu"** kata Naruto. Kemudian, muncul pedang yang terbuat dari angin ditangan Naruto. Ia pun semakin meyerang Kakashi dengan taijutsu dan bantuan pedang anginnya tersebut. Karena merasa bosan, Naruto pun melempar pedang anginnya ke arah Kakashi. Kakashi yang melihatnya pun tak tinggal diam.

"**Doton : Doryuuheki"**

Muncul dinding pelindung yang terbuat dari tanah yang melindungi Kakashi dari pedang yang Naruto lempar tadi. Merasa cukup, Naruto pun menghilang meninggalkan kilat kuning. 'Sensei, anakmu memang hebat! Aku takjub dengan kemampuannya saat ini. Aku penasaran dengan kemampuannya ketika sudah besar nanti.' Batin Kakashi sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Bersiaplah, Sasuke, Sakura!" Kata Kakashi yang langsung menghilang dengan Shunshin miliknya.

**Ditempat Sakura**

Sakura yang melihat pertarungan kakasih dan Naruto pun menjadi bingung ketika mereka berdua hilang dari pandangannya. 'Kemana Kakashi-sensei dan Naruto?' batin Sakura bingung. Tiba-tiba, Kakashi muncul dibelakang Sakura dan menyentuh pundak Sakura yang berhasil membuat Sakura kaget setengah mati setengah hidup.

"KYAAA! SENSEI! KAU MEMBUATKU KAGET TAHU!" teriak Sakura marah.

"Maaf-maaf! Sakura, lihat mataku!" perintah Kakashi pada Sakura yang dengan bodohnya mengikuti perintah Kakashi.

Dan seketika, Sakura pun masuk dalam Genjutsu yang dibuat Kakashi.

"Heh? DIMANA INI?!" Teriak Sakura bingung.

"Sa-Sakura." Kata seseorang dibelakang Sakura dengan suara yang parau. Sakura mendengar suara seseorang pun tahu suara siapa yang ia dengar barusan. 'Suara itu...' batin Sakura. Ia pun menengok kebelakangnya.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?" kata Sakura pada orang dibelakangnya. Ia pun terkejut melihat Sasuke dalam keadaan terluka disana-sini. Selain itu, ada berbagai macam senjata dipunggungnya.

"KYAAA!" teriak Sakura panik dan kemudian, ia pun pingsan dengan tidak elitnya.

Kemudian muncul Kakashi disampingnya. 'Dasar Fangirl.' Batin Kakashi Sweatdrop kemudian menghilang menuju tempat Sasuke. Meninggalkan Sakura yang sedang pingsan.

**Ditempat Sasuke**

**Sasuke's POV**

"KYAAA!" teriak seseorang yang menurutku adalah Sakura. Sudah kutebak, pasti Sakura sudah kalah, sekarang tinggal aku dan Naruto saja. 'Cih, sepertinya aku ketinggalan jauh dengan Naruto. Dia ternyata sangat kuat. Tapi tidak apalah. Aku akan tetap berlatih. Agar suatu saat nanti, aku bisa melampauinya dan membawamu kembali ke desa, Itachi-nii.' Batinku sambil sedikit tersenyum. Ingat, SEDIKIT tersenyum.

Aku pun melihat Kakashi sensei yang tiba-tiba muncul dibatang pohon dekat tempatku bersembunyi. 'Sekarang giliranku menyerang. Mumpung ia sedang sibuk membaca novel mesumnya itu.' batinku sambil mengeluarkan beberapa kunai dari kantong peralatan ninjaku.

SYUUTTT  
SYUUTTT  
SYUUTTT

Kulihat kunai yang kulemparkan tadi nyaris mengenainya. Tapi tiba-tiba...

POFFTT!

Dia berganti menjadi sebatang batang pohon, dan kunai ku menancap semua disana. 'Gawat! Ternyata ia menggunakan kawarimi. Dia sudah mengetahui tempatku sekarang. Aku harus segera mencari tempat persembunyian lain.' Batinku.

**Sasuke's POV End**

"Hei, Sasuke!" kata Kakashi dari belakang Sasuke yang berhasil mengejutkan Sasuke. Sasuke yang mengetahui itu pun segera menghindar. 'Sial, aku harus bertarung dengannya disini.' Batin Sasuke kesal.

"Ayo kita bermain sebentar, Sasuke!"Kata Kakashi yang sudah mengeluarkan kunainya.

"Hn." Balas Sasuke yang juga mengeluarkan kunainya.

Merekapun mulai bertempur. Kakashi segera maju menyerang Sasuke dengan kunainya. Sasuke yang melihatnya pun ikut maju.

TRANK!  
TRANK!  
TRANK!

Kira-kira begitulah bunyi kunai mereka yang saling beradu. Sasuke yang merasa akan kalah segera melakukan salto kebelakang dan kemudian ia membentuk handseal dengan cepat. Ia pun menyebutkan nama Jutsunya.

"**Katon : Gōkakyū no Jutsu" **kata Sasuke menyebut nama jutsunya tersebut.

Kemudian, muncul bola api besar yang mengarah pada Kakashi. Kakashi yang melihatnya pun segera memuat handseal.

"**Doton : Doryuuheki"**

Muncul dinding tanah yang melindungi Kakashi dari serangan bola api milik Sasuke. Sasuke yang mengira jutsunya mengenai Kakashi pun tersenyum karena merasa menang. Namun dugaannya salah ketika muncul tangan dari bawah tanah yang menariknya

Tapi, sebelum Sasuke benar-benar tertelan ke bawah tanah, ia diselamatkan oleh Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul dan menariknya keluar. Sasuke pun selamat berkat bantuan Naruto.

"Kalau kau ingin mengalahkannya, kita harus bekerja sama untuk mengalahkannya." Kata Naruto kepada Sasuke. "Hn. Lalu apa rencananya?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto.

"Ini rencananya. Pertama kita serang dia menggunakan serangan kombinasi. Apa kau bisa melakukannya? Kau hanya perlu menembakkan bola apimu padanya. Lalu, aku akan menyerangnya menggunakan elemen airku. Lalu, aku akan membuat bunshin. Bunshin itu akan menggantikanku sementara aku akan menjadi Fuma Shuriken. Dan kau harus melemparnya pada Kakashi-sensei. Selanjutnya, serahkan padaku." Kata Naruto panjang lebar menjelaskan rencananya.

Sasuke yang mendengarnya pun mengangguk mengerti. "Hm? Sepertinya kalian merencanakan sesuatu. Apa itu?" tanya Kakashi pada kedua anak muridnya. "Rahasia." kata mereka berdua kompak. Kakashi yang mendengarnya pun hanya tersenyum dan bersiap untuk menghadapi rencana mereka.

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai, Sasuke!" kata Naruto yang juga bersiap. "Hn." Balas Sasuke. Sasuke pun mulai menarik napas dalam sambil membentuk handseal. Naruto juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Sasuke.

"**Katon : Gōkakyū no Jutsu" **kata Sasuke sambil menembakkan bola api dari mulutnya.

"**Suiton : Teppodama no Jutsu" **kata Naruto sambil menembakkan bola air dari dalam mulutnya.

Setelah ingin mencapai Kakashi, dua jutsu itu pun menyatu dan membuat kabut yang cukup tebal. **"Kagebunshin no Jutsu" **kata Naruto pelan. Muncul bunshin Naruto. Kemudian, Naruto yang asli berubah menjadi Fuma Shuriken. Yang langsung dipegang oleh Sasuke. Tak berapa lama, kabut itu pun menghilang menyisakkan Kakashi seorang. Sasuke pun melempar Fuma Shuriken yang adalah henge dari Naruto.

Kakashi yang melihat Sasuke melempar Fuma Shuriken pun segera menghindar dengan menggerakkan sedikit kepalanya. Dan itu berhasil. Tapi, hal yang Kakashi tak sangka pun terjadi. Fuma Shuriken itu berubah menjadi Naruto dan berhasil mengambil lonceng dari kantong Kakashi.

Lalu Naruto pun kembali ke tempat Sasuke berdiri tadi dan meninggalkan Kakashi yang shok atas kepintaran murid-muridnya dalam membuat strategi. Dan kemudian ia pun memberikan senyum kepada mereka.

Tak berapa lama, Sakura pun datang, kemudian ia melihat disana ada Sasuke, Naruto ,dan Kakashi. Eh tunggu, Sasuke?!

"KYAA! HANTU!" teriak Sakura ketakutan sambil menunjuk Sasuke. Sementara yang ditunjuk pun hanya mendengus sebal. "Dia bukan hantu, Sakura. Tadi itu kau sudah terkena Genjutsunya Kakashi-sensei." Kata Naruto pada Sakura.

Sakura yang mendengarnya pun memerah karena malu. Kemudian Sakura menangkap lemparan lonceng yang dilempar oleh Naruto. Begitu juga Sasuke. "Eh? Ini kan lonceng Kakashi-sensei? Apa kalian berhasil mengalahkannya?" tanya Sakura. "Hn." Jawab mereka berdua singkat.

"Apa kau yakin memberikan loncengnya pada mereka, Naruto?" tanya Kakashi. "Ya, lagi pula lebih baik mereka yang lulus. Aku tidak akan membiarkan teman-temanku tidak lulus jika aku lulus. Lebih baik aku tidak lulus tapi mereka lulus." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum tulus.

Sakura dan Sasuke yang melihatnya pun menjadi sedih. Karena hanya mereka berdua saja yang lulus. Kakashi yang melihat mereka pun tersenyum. "Selamat! Kalian bertiga lulus!" kata Kakashi yang membuat mereka terkejut.

"Lu-lulus?" kata Sakura tidak percaya. "Kau tidak salahkan Kakashi-sensei? Hanya mereka yang mendapat lonceng, aku kan tidak mendapatkannya?" tanya Naruto bingung. "Hn." Sasuke pun hanya bergumam.

"Ujian ini diadakan untuk melatih kerjasama kalian bertiga. Dan kulihat kerjasama kalian tidak buruk. Dan Naruto sudah membiarkan kalian lulus dengan mengorbankan dirinya sendiri. Ingat! Orang yang tidak mementingkan misi memang sampah. Tapi, orang yang mengabaikan temannya sendiri adalah orang yang lebih rendah dari sampah." Kata Kakashi yang membuat mereka bertiga tersenyum.

"Baiklah, besok datanglah kesini pagi-pagi agar kita bisa melaksanakan misi pertama kita sebagai Tim 7." Kata Kakashi pada mereka. "Ha'i" Kata mereka bertiga.

"Tapi sensei..." ucap Sakura menggantung.

"Hm?" tanya Kakashi Bingung.

"... Jangan sampai terlambat atau kau akan melihat Novel Hentaimu itu akan kami hancurkan." Kata Sakura dengan Nada Horor yang diberi anggukkan Naruto dan Sasuke. Dan itu sukses membuat Kakashi berkeringat dingin. Ia tidak ingin Novel kesayangannya hancur didepannya. Jika itu terjadi, hari itu adalah hari kiamat baginya.

"Ba-baiklah. Ka-kalau begitu, a-aku pe-pergi dulu." kata Kakashi tergagap-gagap dan kemudian ia pun menghilang dengan via shunshin. Meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

Dan itu berhasil membuat Sakura tersenyum puas. "Baiklah. Aku juga pulang ya, Sakura, Sasuke!" kata Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya. "Sa-Sasuke-kun, maukah kau pu-pulang bersamaku?" kata Sakura dengan nada yang dibuat semanis mungkin.

"Hn. Tidak." Hanya itu jawaban Sasuke sebelum ia pun berjalan pulang. Sakura yang melihat itu pun hanya menghela napas, dan kemudian berjalan pulang sendirian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**A/N : Ohohoho... senNath comes back again! Maaf ya senNath telat. Ada banyak tugas menanti senNath meskipun libur begini. Bantuin orang tua, latihan untuk kegiatan organisasi senNath, and many more. Oke, waktunya jawab beberapa review. Sasuke akan keluar desa. Tapi ada caranya, yaitu... rahasia ^^ Ya, ada 'tato' matahari dan bulan sabit ditangan naruto. Tapi nanti ketahuannya mungkin masih lama. MUNGKIN ya. Pairing masih dibuka sampai season shippuden. Zabuza mati atau enggak, masih bisa di data sampai 1-3 chapter selanjutnya . Oh, nama FB senNath adalah... 'Hansen Nathanael'.**

**Yap. Kukira chapter ini sudah cukup sampai disini selanjutnya, mungkin kamis atau Jum'at. Haahhh... baiklah. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya. Jaa ne!**


	7. Chapter 7 Nami no Kuni

Oke, Ini fanfic kedua saya setelah fanfic oneshot 'I will Always Love You Forever Hinata' Dan saya harap, fanfic kedua saya ini bisa lebih memuaskan para Reader-san sekalian ^_^ Oke! R&R minna!

Title : The Story of Naruto Uzumaki

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Author : senNath Uzumaki

Pairing : Naruto X ?

Rated : T

Warning : Gaje ; Abal ; Typo(s) ; Ngaur ; Semi-canon ; OOC ; Action ; Adventure ; Semi-Godlike ; Strong-Naru! ; And many more

Summary : Dunia shinobi ini butuh pendamai. Karena itu, sang penyelamat dunia sudah memilih anak yang akan menyelamatan dunia shinobi ini dari perang. Mampukah ia, sang anak yang dipilih menjadi penyalamat Dunia Shinobi?

**Chapter 7 Nami no Kuni**

**SEBELUMNYA**

Baiklah, besok datanglah kesini pagi-pagi agar kita bisa melaksanakan misi pertama kita sebagai Tim 7." Kata Kakashi pada mereka. "Ha'i" Kata mereka bertiga.

"Tapi sensei..." ucap Sakura menggantung.

"Hm?" tanya Kakashi Bingung.

"... Jangan sampai terlambat atau kau akan melihat Novel Hentaimu itu akan kami hancurkan." Kata Sakura dengan Nada Horor yang diberi anggukkan Naruto dan Sasuke. Dan itu sukses membuat Kakashi berkeringat dingin. Ia tidak ingin Novel kesayangannya hancur didepannya. Itu adalah hari kiamat baginya.

"Ba-baiklah. Ka-kalau begitu, a-aku pe-pergi dulu." kata Kakashi tergagap-gagap dan kemudian ia pun menghilang dengan via shunshin.

Dan itu berhasil membuat Sakura tersenyum puas. "Baiklah. Aku juga pulang ya, Sakura, Sasuke!" kata Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya. "Sa-Sasuke-kun, maukah kau pu-pulang bersamaku?" kata Sakura dengan nada yang dibuat semanis mungkin.

"Hn. Tidak." Hanya itu jawaban Sasuke sebelum ia pun berjalan pulang. Sakura yang melihat itu pun hanya menghela napas, dan kemudian berjalan pulang.

**O0o*****~~~~~^^~~~~~*****o0O**

**Setelah Beberapa Minggu**

Sudah seminggu sejak Survival Battle itu. Sudah satu minggu pula mereka mengarjakan misi Rank-D sebagai Tim 7 dari Sandaime Hokage. Kini mereka sedang berada di kantor Hokage sambil membawa seekor Kucing, yang menjadi objek misi mereka kali ini.

Terlihat wajah Naruto yang dipenuhi bekas cakaran dan juga Sakura dan Sasuke yang terlihat kesal. Sementara Kakashi, ia masih setia membaca novel mesumnya itu. "Terima kasih, Hokage-sama." Kata seorang perempuan yang sedang menggendong kucing itu. Yang kita ketahui adalah istri Daimyou.

"Baiklah misi Tim 7 kali ini adalah, membantu keluarga Homura untuk membersihkan kandang hewan ternaknya." Kata Hiruzen memberi misi kepada mereka.

"Bisakah kau memberikan kami misi yang lebih menantang sedikit, Jiji?! Seperti mengawal seseorang keluar desa?!" tanya Naruto kesal. 'Haahhh, sudah kuduga' batin Kakashi Yang diberi anggukkan setuju oleh rekan-rekan sekelompoknya. "Kalian masih Genin, Naruto. Misi seperti itu terlalu tinggi untuk kalian." Kata Hiruzen kepada mereka.

"Tapi kami bosan dengan misi yang rendah seperti itu. Kami ingin yang lebih menantang. Lagipula, kami ini kan kuat." Balas Naruto pada Hiruzen. Hiruzen lalu menatap Kakashi. "Apa mereka sudah siap, Kakashi?" tanya Hiruzen kepada Kakashi. "Aku yakin mereka sanggup, Hokage-sama." Balas Kakashi sambil tersenyum yang membuat ia ditatap kaget oleh ketiga murid-muridnya.

Mereka bertiga terkejut mendengar Kakashi membela mereka. Lalu mereka bertiga pun tersenyum, senang karena sang guru mau membela mereka. "Kau dengar itu kan, Jiji?" kata Naruto sambil mengeluarkan seringainya. "Hahh, baiklah. Tim 7, misi kalian adalah mengawal seseorang dari Konoha ke Nami no Kuni. Dan kalian harus mengawalnya sampai dia selesai membangun jembatan." Kata Hiruzen pada mereka.

"Yatta! Akhirnya aku akan menjalankan misi keluar desa." Kata Naruto girang yang membuat Hiruzen tersenyum melihatnya. "Baiklah, silahkan masuk, Tazuna-san!" perintah Hiruzen pada orang yang akan menjadi klien Tim 7.

CEKLEK!

Pintu pun terbuka dan menampakkan seseorang yang sudah tua sambil meneguk sake ditangannya. Sakura yang mencium bau sake pun segera menutup hidungnya sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan wajahnya.

"Apa-apaan ini? Mereka Hanyalah sekempulan anak-anak lemah. Apalagi yang memakai Baju orange itu. Apa mungkin mereka bisa melindungiku?" tanya ragu Tazuna.

"Jangan seenaknya menghinaku, pak Tua. Aku ini ninja yang hebat." Kata Naruto kesal karena ia dihina. 'Kalau dia bukan klienku, akan kubunuh dia' batin Sasuke kesal karena dianggap remeh.

"Tenanglah, Tazuna-san. Kami ini ninja yang akan melindungimu. Lagipula, aku ini Jounin. Kami pasti bisa melindungimu." Kata Kakashi menenangkan Tazuna. "Baiklah, baiklah." kata Tazuna Pasrah. "Baiklah anak-anak, kumpul digerbang utama desa 3 jam dari sekarang.

"Ha'i, Kakashi-sensei." Kata mereka semua serempak.

**Tiga jam kemudian di Gerbang Utama Desa Konoha**

Kini, mereka semua termasuk Tazuna sudah berkumpul di depan Gerbang Utama Desa Konoha. Ya, semua termasuk Kakashi. Karena sewaktu di gedung Hokage tadi, Sakura tidak lupa mengancamnya dengan membakar Novel Hentainya itu. Dan pastinya Kakashi tidak akan berkutik jika itu menyangkut Novel Hentainya itu.

"Yatta-Yatta! Ini adalah misi pertamaku keluar desa, Dattebayou!" teriak Naruto kelewat semangat. "Kurasa kau benar, Naruto." Kata Sakura setuju. "Hn." Dan hanya gumamman dan anggukkan kepala lah yang menjadi jawaban dari Sasuke.

"Hahahaha!" kalian bersemangat sekali ya, anak-anak." Kata Tazuna sambil tersenyum. "Baiklah anak-anak, ayo kita berangkat!" kata Kakashi yang juga bersemangat. "YA!" jawab Naruto dan Sakura bersamaan. "Hn." Hanya itu jawaban dari Sasuke.

Dalam perjalanan mereka sesekali mengobrol tentang hal yang penting dan yang tidak penting. Sampai Sakura bertanya beberapa hal.

"Sensei, apa Nami no Kuni mempunyai ninja seperti Konoha?" tanya Sakura

"Tidak. Nami no Kuni adalah desa biasa. Tidak seperti Konoha yang adalah desa Shinobi. Jadi, mereka tidak memiliki ninja, tapi hanya terdiri dari penduduk biasa." Jawab Kakashi.

"Lalu sensei, apa kita akan melawan ninja kali ini?" tanya Sakura takut-takut. Ya, dia takut jika dia tidak bisa melawan mereka. Dia takut mati di misi pertamanya ini. "Tenang saja. Di misi kali ini, kita hanya akan melawan para bandit. Jadi kita tidak perlu khawatir melawan ninja." Kata Kakashi sambil tersenyum yang berhasil menenangkan Sakura.

"Lagipula, ini adalah misi C-Rank." Kata Kakashi lagi. Sedangkan Sakura terlihat menghela napas lega. Sedangkan Tazuna terlihat sedikit panik dan mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

Sewaktu berjalan itu, mereka melewati genangan air. Kakashi pun melihat genangan air itu dengan curiga, begitu juga dengan Naruto. 'Bukankah beberapa hari ini belum hujan? Aahh, itu pasti teknik musuh. Jadi ini bukan misi C-Rank, tapi B-rank karena ada ninja yang sepertinya mengintai kami. Kakashi-sensei pasti menyadarinya. Tapi mereka bertiga?' batin Naruto sambil melihat kearah Tazuna, Sakura, dan Sasuke. 'Lebih baik aku memberi 'kode' saja' batin Naruto sambil menyeringai.

"Huahh, cuaca hari ini panas sekali, ya. Beberapa hari ini juga belum turun hujan. Tidak enak sekali, dattebayou!" Kata Naruto sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan wajahnya sendiri. Sakura yang melihatnya pun jengkel lalu menjitak kepala Naruto.

PLETAK!

"Bodoh! Bukankah itu lebih baik, baka?!" maki Sakura marah sambil menjintak kepala Naruto. "Aduh-aduh, sakit tahu, Sakura." Sedangkan Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya bergumam tidak peduli. Beda dengan Kakashi, ia justru tersenyum. 'Jadi Naruto menyadarinya, ya?' batin Kakashi bangga dengan anak didiknya tersebut.

Tiba-tiba, dari genangan air itu keluar dua orang ninja yang membawa senjata rantai yang kedua ujungnya terdapat semacam bilah (You know what I mean, yeah). Lalu, mereka melilitkannya pada Kakashi dan kemudian menariknya secara bersamaan yang otomatis menghancurkan tubuh Kakashi.

CRASH!

Darah Kakashi pun terciprat kemana-mana. Bahkan tubuh Kakashi pun hancur berantakan.

"KYAA!" teriak Sakura panik. Sedangkan Naruto dan Sasuke segera besikap siaga. "Sakura, bersiaplah!" kata Naruto mengingatkan Sakura.

"Sasuke, kau serang yang dikiri. Aku akan mengurus yang dikanan." Kata Naruto pada Sasuke dengan tenang. "Hn." Balas Sasuke yang langsung menyerang lawannya. Begitu juga dengan Naruto. Setelah itu Naruto segera menyerang lawannya dengan Taijutsu. Ia pun menahan serangan yang dilancarkan oleh musuhnya. Kemudian ia pun segera menendang kearah pinggangnya lalu bersalto kebelakang sambil membentuk segel tangan.

"**Fuuton : Kazekiri no Jutsu"**

Kemudian, muncul pedang dari angin di kedua tangan Naruto. Naruto pun segera malempar satu pedangnya kearah lawannya. Melihat pedang yang meluncur kearahnya, ia pun segera melompat kesamping guna menghindari Pedang Angin itu. Tiba-tiba, ia merasa sakit yang amat sangat di perutnya. Ia pun melihat kebelakang. Ternyata serangan pedang yang dilempar tadi adalah serangan pengalihan. Selagi musuhnya menghindar, ternyata Naruto shunshin kebelakang sang musuh kemudian menghunuskan pedang angin yang satunya keperut lawan. Seketika, sang musuh pun mati dengan lubang yang menganga diperutnya.

Naruto pun melihat kearah musuh yang Sasuke hadapi. Terlihat kalau sang musuh mati dengan tubuh yang mengenaskan, yaitu gosong karena terbakar oleh jutsu Katon milik Sasuke. Mereka pun berkumpul ditempat Tazuna berada. Kemudian muncul Kakashi secara tiba-tiba disamping mereka. Yang otomatis mengagetkan mereka semua, minus Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Tindakan yang bagus Naruto, Sasuke. Dan Sakura, ninja tidak boleh berteriak panik seperti tadi. Oke?" Puji Kakashi pada Naruto dan Sasuke sekaligus menasehati Sakura. "Ha'i, sensei." Balas Sakura lemas.

Kakashi lalu, menghadap Tazuna. "Apa maksudnya ini, Tazuna-san? Bukankah seharusnya ini misi C-Rank? Jika kita melawan ninja seperti tadi, itu berarti misi ini berubah dari C-Rank menjadi B-Rank. Kau telah membahayakan keselamatan anak didikku. Mereka belum siap dengan misi setinggi ini. Bagaimana jika nanti jika kita menghadapi ninja yang lebih berat lagi? Kami bisa mati! Maaf Tazuna-san, tapi mungkin kami harus meninggalkan Anda disini."

"Sebelumnya, aku ingin meminta maaf karena telah membohongi kalian. Perekonomian desa kami sangat buruk karena Gatou. Dia adalah pendatang didesa kami. Tapi ia menguasai perekonomian desa kami. Aku membangun jembatan itu agar kami bebas dari cengkraman tangan Gatou. Aku tidak mempunyai uang untuk membayar misi yang lebih tinggi karena uangku sudah habis untuk membangun jembatan. Kalau kalian meninggalkanku sendiri disini juga tidak apa-apa. Hanya ada anak dan cucuku yang akan menangisiku. Karena pastinya Gatou akan mengincarku, lalu kemudian membunuhku." Kata Tazuna sedih.

Mereka pun terdiam cukup lama. "Aku akan melanjutkan misi ini apapun yang terjadi. Walaupun kalian semua pulang kedesa." Kata Naruto bersikeras. "Lagipula, aku ingin menambah pengalamanku dalam misi kita kali ini." Kata Naruto lagi dengan nada bersemangat.

"Hahh. Bagaimana dengan kalian Sasuke, Sakura?" tanya Kakashi pada kedua muridnya. "Hn. Aku akan melanjutkan misi ini. Aku tidak akan kalah dari si Dobe itu." Jawab Sasuke. "Aku juga ikut kalau Sasuke-kun ikut." Jawab Sakura dengan sedikit ragu-ragu.

"Haahhh, baiklah! Kita akan melanjutkan misi ini apapun yang terjadi. Tapi sebelumnya, aku akan mengirim surat pada Hokage-sama. Mungkin ia akan melakukan sesuatu." Kata Kakashi sambil menulis surat untuk diberikan ke Hokage.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu"**

POFFTTT!

Lalu muncul seekor anjing kecil, ia adalah Pakkun, hewan Kuchiyose Kakashi.

"Pakkun, tolong berikan surat ini pada Hokage-sama di desa Konoha." Kata Kakashi sambil menyerahkan surat yang telah ia tulis ke anjing itu. "Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu." Balas Pakkun kemudian menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

"Baiklah, ayo kita lanjutkan." Kata Kakashi pada mereka.

Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan dengan melakukan formasi untuk melindungi Tazuna. Lalu mereka sampai ditempat yang sepertinya telaga. Disana ada orang yang tampaknya menunggu mereka. "Ahh, Tazuna-san akhirnya sampai juga." Kata orang itu pada Tazuna. "Ya, ini juga berkat mereka." Kata Tazuna sambil menunjuk Tim 7.

Lalu, mereka pun menaiki perahu yang sudah disiapkan oleh orang itu. Mereka mendayunnya dengan pelan, sangat pelan malah. "Paman, kenapa tidak menggunakan mesin saja agar lebih cepat sampai?" tanya Sakura. "Jika kita memakai mesin, kita bisa ketahuan oleh anak buah Gatou." Balas Orang itu. Sedangkan Sakura hanya mengangguk.

"Nah, itu jembatan yang sedang kubuat." Kata Tazuna sambil menunjuk jembatan yang besar didepan mereka. "Wah, jembatan yang besar." Kata Sakura takjub. "Ya, tapi ini belum selesai. Aku masih harus menyelesaikannya secepat mungkin lalu kami bisa mengusir Gatou." Tekad Tazuna .

Tidak berapa lama, mereka pun sampai ditepi danau itu. "Maaf, aku hanya bisa mengantar kalian sampai disini saja." Kata orang itu dengan menyesal. "Ya, tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih." Kata Tazuna berterima kasih.

Mereka pun kembali berjalan untuk sampai kerumah Tazuna yang jaraknya sekitar 2 jam dari tempat mereka berada. Saat dijalan tiba-tiba Naruto merasa adanya bahaya.

"MENUNDUK!" teriak Naruto pada mereka semua. Mereka yang bingung pun segera menunduk. Tiba-tiba, sebuah pedang yang besar meluncur dan hampir saja menebas kepala mereka jika saja mereka tadi tidak menghindar.

Pedang itu pun menancap dibatang pohon, lalu di gagang pedang itu berdiri seorang ninja yang memakai baju bercorak dan menggunakan perban yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. "Wah wah wah, kau hebat juga bisa merasakan kehadiranku, bocah." Kata orang itu cukup terkejut.

Mereka pun bangun dan berdiri tegak kembali. "Wah wah wah, apa ini? Ada Zabuza Momochi, salah satu dari Kirigakure Shinobi Gatana no Shici-nin shū. Pemegang pedang Kubikirihochou, sang Iblis dari Kirigakure. Kepala mahal juga di Bingo book, Zabuza." Kata Naruto sambil menyeringai.

"Tak kusangka, bocah sepertimu tahu tentang diriku selengkap itu. Aku cukup terkesan." Kata Zabuza terkejut. "Baiklah, akan kuselesaikan sekarang juga, bocah tak tahu diri." Katanya lagi sambil menyeringai balik.

"Jangan melupakan diriku! Naruto mundurlah! Ini bukan levelmu! Cepat lindungi Tazuna-san bersama Sasuke dan Sakura.!" Perintah Kakashi pada Naruto.

"Tapi sensei, aku akan membantum-"  
"Cepat pergi dari sini! Aku tidak ingin muridku terluka!" kata Kakashi memotong ucapan Naruto.

"Cih, baiklah. Jangan kalah, Kakashi-sensei!" kata Naruto dan langsung pergi ke tempat Tazuna berada.

"Baiklah, kita mulai pertarungan kita, Sharingan no Kakashi!" kata Zabuza menyeringai

"**Kirigakure no Jutsu"**

Tiba-tiba muncul kabut yang menghalangi penglihatan mereka. Dan setelah itu, mereka mulai bertarung

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**A/N : Sorry ya telat. Lagi libur, senNath tetap aja sibuk. Polling pair masih dibuka sama nasib Zabuza dan Haku juga masih buka. Kalau mau tanya atau komen, Review atau PM aja ya! Jaa ne!**


	8. Chapter 8 Zabuza Momochi

Oke, Ini fanfic kedua saya setelah fanfic oneshot 'I will Always Love You Forever Hinata' Dan saya harap, fanfic kedua saya ini bisa lebih memuaskan para Reader-san sekalian ^_^ Oke! R&R minna!

Title : The Story of Naruto Uzumaki

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Author : senNath Uzumaki

Pairing : Naruto X ?

Rated : T

Warning : Gaje ; Abal ; Typo(s) ; Ngaur ; Semi-canon ; OOC ; Action ; Adventure ; Semi-Godlike ; Strong-Naru! ; And many more

Summary : Dunia shinobi ini butuh pendamai. Karena itu, sang penyelamat dunia sudah memilih anak yang akan menyelamatan dunia shinobi ini dari perang. Mampukah ia, sang anak yang dipilih menjadi penyalamat Dunia Shinobi?

**Chapter 8 Zabuza Momochi**

**SEBELUMNYA**

Mereka pun bangun dan berdiri tegak kembali. "Wah wah wah, apa ini? Ada Zabuza Momochi, salah satu dari Kirigakure Shinobi Gatana no Shici-nin shū. Pemegang pedang Kubikirihochou, sang Iblis dari Kirigakure. Kepala mahal juga di Bingo book, Zabuza." Kata Naruto sambil menyeringai.

"Tak kusangka, bocah sepertimu tahu tentang diriku selengkap itu. Aku cukup terkesan." Kata Zabuza terkejut. "Baiklah, akan kuselesaikan sekarang juga, bocah tak tahu diri." Katanya lagi sambil menyeringai balik.

"Jangan melupakan diriku! Naruto mundurlah! Ini bukan levelmu! Cepat lindungi Tazuna-san bersama Sasuke dan Sakura.!" Perintah Kakashi pada Naruto.

"Tapi sensei, aku akan membantum-"  
"Cepat pergi dari sini! Aku tidak ingin muridku terluka!" kata Kakashi memotong ucapan Naruto.

"Cih, baiklah. Jangan kalah, Kakashi-sensei!" kata Naruto dan langsung pergi ke tempat Tazuna berada.

"Baiklah, kita mulai pertarungan kita, Sharingan no Kakashi!" kata Zabuza menyeringai

"**Kirigakure no Jutsu"**

Tiba-tiba muncul kabut yang menghalangi penglihatan mereka. Dan setelah itu, mereka mulai bertarung

**O0o*****~~~~~^^~~~~~*****o0O**

TRANKK!  
TRANKK!  
TRANKK!

Suara dentingan pedang Kubikiribochou dengan kunai Kakashi lah yang selalu terdengar disana. Sedangkan Naruto, sasuke, dan sakura hanya bersiaga didepan Tazuna. 'Semoga kau selamat, Kakashi-sensei.' Batin mereka bertiga khawatir.

Naruto yang mulai jenuh pun segera memikirkan rencana yang mungkin bisa membuat mereka bisa mengalahkan Zabuza. Tiba-tiba, muncul rencana cemerlang di otaknya. Ia pun memberitahukannya pada Timnya tentang rencananya.

"Hei, teman-teman, aku punya rencana yang cukup bagus. Sasuke, aku membutuhkan dalam rencana ini." Kata Naruto sambil menatap Sasuke. Sasuke yang ditatap seperti itu hanya menganggukan kepalanya, bertanda bahwa ia mengerti. "Dan sakura, aku ingin kau tetap disini melindungi Tazuna-san." Kata Naruto lagi sambil menatap Sakura. Sakura pun menganggukkan kepalanya, sama seperti Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kau ingat saat kita mengambil lonceng dari Kakashi-sensei?" tanya Naruto yang dibalas anggukan Sasuke. "Kita lakukan itu lagi!" kata Naruto dan membentuk Handseal. Kemudian Naruto menyebutkan jutsunya.

"**Fuuton : Daitoppa"**

Seketika, muncul angin Topan yang menghilangkan kabut tebal buatan Zabuza. Kini, terlihat bahwa Kakashi sangat terpojok dan banyak luka ditubuhya. Mereka saling menggunakan jurus yang sama. Maksudnya yang membuat jutsu itu Zabuza, hanya saja Kakashi menirunya dengan Sharingan. Dan setelah itu, Zabuza membuat Kakashi terperangkap dalam penjara air yang dibuat olehnya. Zabuza yang melihat murid-murid Kakashi datang pun segera membuat handseal.

"**Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu"**

Setelah itu, muncul dua buah bunshin Zabuza yang terbuat dari air yang berlari kearah Naruto dan Sasuke. Naruto yang melihat itu pun berhenti diikuti Sasuke. "Sasuke kita mulai rencananya." Kata Naruto kepada Sasuke. "Hn. Ayo!" balas Sasuke. Naruto merogoh kantong senjata Ninjanya. Dan kemudian, ia mengeluarkan bom asap.

POFTT!

Muncul asap yang cukup tebal di tempat mereka yang menghalangi penglihatan Zabuza. Tiba-tiba, muncul Fuma Shuriken dari kepulan asap itu menuju ke Arah Zabuza. Dan Asap pun menghilang dari tempat naruto dan Sasuke. Memperlihatkan mereka yang sedang menyeringai.

"Cih, teknik murahan seperti itu tidak mempan kepadaku, bocah-bacah nakal." Kata Zabuza meremehkan. Zabuza hanya memiringkan sedikit kepalanya guna menghindari lemparan Fuma Shuriken itu. Setelah lewat Zabuza pun melebarkan seringainya. "Sudah kubilangkan, teknik murahan seperti itu tidak mempan kepa-" ucapan Zabuza terpotong saat ia mendengar suara kepulan asap dari belakang tubuhnya.

POOFTTT!

Shuriken yang tadi Sasuke lempar berubah menjadi Naruto. Yang melempar kunainya ketempat Zabuza berada. Zabuza yang melihat kunai itu menuju kearahnya, mengambil pedang besarnya itu untung menepis kunai tersebut. Tidak menyadari bahwa jutsu penjara air yang ia buat tadi menghilang dan membuat Kakashi lepas dari penjara air itu.

TRANKK!

Kunai yang naruto lempar tadi berhasil ditepisnya dengan mudah. Setelah itu, Kakashi berusaha menyerang Zabuza tetapi Zabuza berhasil menghindarinya. "Kau cerdik juga bocah. Menggunakan dirimu yang menghenge menjadi Fuma Shuriken untuk mengecohku. Dan melepaskan sensei mu ini." Kata Zabuza lumayan terkesan.

"Hehehe... Itu adalah teknik yang sama yang berhasil mengecoh Kakashi-sensei. Jadi, jangan meremehkan suatu teknik meskipun teknik itu adalah teknik murahan sekalipun." Kata Naruto bijak.

"Akan kuingat perkataan mu itu bocah. Bagaimana dengan bunshinku tadi? Pasti mereka berhasil mengalahkan kedua teman mu itu beserta klien kali-" "Bunshin mu sudah aku habisi." Potong Sasuke sambil menyeringai. Zabuza yang mendengarnya pun cukup terkejut. Seorang Genin, bisa mengalahkan dua duplikat dirinya? Lumayan juga.

"Sekarang saatnya dirimu, Zabuza." Kata Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan. Dan secara bersamaan juga, mereka berlari kearah Zabuza dengan kunai masing-masing. "Kuterima tantangan kalian berdua, anak-anak nakal." Balas Zabuza sambil menyeringai. Mereka pun saling menyerang.

Naruto menyerang Zabuza dengan mengarahkan kunainya untuk menghunuskan kunainya ke punggung Zabuza. Sasuke juga melakukan gerakan yang sama dengan Naruto, hanya saja Sasuke mengincar jantung Zabuza. Zabuza yang melihat dirinya dikepung dua arah pun meloncat menghindar. Setelah mendarat. Zabuza membuat handseal rumit.

"**Suiton : Suiryuudan no Jutsu"**

Seketika, muncul naga air dibelakang Zabuza. Naruto dan Sasuke yang tidak ingin ketinggalan pun membuat handseal yang berbeda. Kakashi yang melihat kedua muridnya membuat handseal pun ikut membuat handseal juga. Mereka pun menyebutkan jutsu mereka masing-masing.

"**Katon : Goryuuka no Jutsu"  
"Fuuton : Atsugai"  
"Doton : Doryuudan no Jutsu"**

Muncul naga berlement api dan tanah dan juga angin kencang yang meluncur ke arah Zabuza dengan kencangnya. Mengakibatkan naga air Zabuza terkoyak sedikit setelah itu naga api milik sasuke menyerang naga air Zabuza mengakibatkan kabut yang sangat tebal. Setelah itu naga tanah kakashi juga menyerang Zabuza. Zabuza yang masih sayang nyawa pun melompot menghinfdar.

Sasuke, kita gunakan serangan kombinasi kita seperti saat melawan kakashi-sensei waktu itu!" kata Naruto kepada sasuke. "Hn." Balas Sasuke. Dan setelah itu mereka membuat handseal secara bersamaan.

"**Katon : Gōkakyoū no Jutsu"  
"Fuuton : Daitoppa"**

Setelah itu jutsu bola api sasuke membesar setelah terkena tekanan angin yang berasal dari Naruto. Dan jutsu koloborasi mereka pun menuju kearah Zabuza.

DUUARRR!

Bola api itu pun meledak di tempat Zabuza berada. Setelah asap menghilang, terlihat tempat itu sudah hangus terbakar tetapi Zabuza selamat dengan banyak luka di tubuhnya. "Serangan kalian itu belum cukup untuk mengalahkan diriku, bocah na-"

SYUUTT!  
SYUUTT!

Sebelum Zabuza menyelesaikan perkataannya, muncul jarum-jarum yang mengenai laher Zabuza. Dan tak beberapa lama, muncul seorang Hunter-nin di depan tubuh Zabuza yang tergeletak tak berdaya.

"Teima kasih, Ninja Konoha. Dari sini aku yang melanjutkannya." Kata Hunter-nin itu.

"Apa dia sudah mati?" tanya Kakashi.

"Kau bisa mengeceknya sendiri." Balas Hunter-nin itu.

Kakashi pun berjalan mendekati Hunter-nin itu dan Zabuza. Kakashi pun menyentuh pergelangan tangan Zabuza, merasakan urat nadi Zabuza. Dan hasil yang ia dapat adalah, urat nadi Zabuza tidak lagi berdetak. Yang menandakan Zabuza telah mati.

"Baiklah, kau bisa membawanya." Kata Kakashi pada Hunter-nin itu setelah memeriksa kondisi tubuh Zabuza.

Hunter-nin itu pun menghilang sambil membawa mayat Zabuza di pundaknya. Meninggalkan mereka semua. "Baiklah anak-anak, sekarang kita lanjutkan perjalanan ki-"

BRUUKK

Ucapan kakashi terpotong saat ia tidak bisa menopang lagi tubuhnya dan pingsan ditempat.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" teriak Sakura panik. Naruto pun menghampiri tubuh kakashi yang pingsan dan memeriksa kondisinya. "Kakashi-sensei hanya pingsan." Kata Naruto menenangkan mereka semua. Mereka yang mendengar kondisi kakashi yang hanya pingsan pun bernapas lega.

"Tazuna-san, apakah rumahmu masih jauh dari sini?" tanya Naruto pada Tazuna.

"Tidak, mungkin hanya perlu memakan waktu satu jam saja." Jawab Tazuna

"Baiklah, kita berangkat." Kata Naruto kepada mereka yang hanya dibalas anggukan dari mereka semua.

TAP!  
TAP!  
TAP!  
TAP! 

Kini, dihadapan mereka, muncul bala bantuan dari Konoha, yaitu Tim 8. "Ternyata benar disini ya." kata Kurenai sambil melihat daerah sekitar yang hancur. "Berarti ledakan tadi adalah hasil pertarungan kalian, ya. kalau begitu siapa musuhnya?" tanya Kurenai sambil menatap kearah ketiga murid-murid Kakashi.

"Musuh kami tadi adalah Zabuza Momochi." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Zabuza Momochi?! Salah satu dari Shinobi Gatana no Shichi nin Shū?!" kata Kurenai terkejut. "Ya, itu benar, Kurenai-sensei. Dan karena pertarungan itu, Kakashi-sensei pingsan." Jawab Naruto sambil melihat ke arah Kakashi yang sedang ia rangkul.

"Oh, jadi begitu. Kalian cukup hebat bisa melawan Zabuza. Lalu, sekarang dimana dia?" tanya Kurenai lagi. "Zabuza sudah diurus oleh Hunter-nin." Jawab Sakura singkat. "Sudah kuduga." Kata Kurenai pelan.

"Baiklah, ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan. Dan kau, eee siapa namamu?" tanya Naruto sambil menghadap Naruto. "Aku Naruto Uzumaki." Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum kecil. "Baiklah Naruto, kau yang akan membawa Kakashi?" tanya Kurenai tak yakin. "Ya, tenang saja. Aku masih kuat kok." Balas Naruto sambil melebarkan senyumnya yang berhasil membuat wajah Hinata memerah. 'Sepertinya Hinata menyukai bocah pirang ini' batin Kurenai sambil tersenyum saat melihat wajah Hinata memerah ketika melihat senyuman Naruto. 'Sepertinya misi kali ini akan menyenangkan.' Batin Kurenai lagi.

Lalu, Tim 7 dan Tazuna pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka yang sempat tertunda karena pertarungan tadi. Naruto pun berjalan sambil membawa tubuh Kakashi yang pingsan. Oh, dan jangan lupa dengan Tim 8.

**Di Rumah Tazuna**

TOK!  
TOK!  
TOK!

"Tadaima! Tsunami, ini aku tolong buka pintunya!" teriak Tazuna dari luar.

CKLEEKK

Pintu pun terbuka menampakkan seorang wanita yang parasnya lumayan cantik.

"Oh, Tou-san sudah pulang. Okaeri." Kata Wanita itu yang ternyata adalah anak dari Tazuna sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Ya. Bisa kau siapkan kamar, Tsunami? Salah satu Ninja Konoha yang membantuku sedang pingsan." Kata Tazuna kepada anaknya itu yang bernama Tsunami.

"Baiklah. Silahkan masuk." Kata Tsunami sambil membuka lebar pintu rumahnya.

Naruto pun membaringkan Kakashi di atas Futon yang sudah disiapkan oleh Tsunami. Ia pun mulai mengobati luka Kakashi dan kemudian membalut luka nya dengan perban. Merasa belum cukup, Naruto juga menyalurkan sedikit chakra nya untuk memulihkan kondisi chakra Kakashi yang habis saat pertarungan dengan Zabuza tadi. Dan secara perlahan, luka di tubuh kakashi mulai membaik. Hanya perlu menunggu agar Kakashi sadar.

Merasa cukup, Naruto kembali kebawah untuk sekedar bergabung atau mengobrol dengan mereka semua. Disana sudah ada Sasuke, Sakura, Kurenai, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Tsunami, dan Tazuna.

"Hei, semua sedang apa?" sapa Naruto pada semua yang berada di ruang makan yang lumayan besar itu. "Hn. Tidak ada." Jawab Sasuke singkat. Naruto pun bergabung dan duduk bersama mereka. Suasana hening pun menyelimuti mereka. Setelah diam beberapa menit, naruto pun menanyakan sesuatu pada Kurenai.

"Jadi, Tim yang akan membantu kami dalam misi ini adalah Tim8?" tanya naruto menatap Kurenai

"Ya. Saat mendengar misi kalian menjadi Rank C Mission, Hokage-sama mengirim kami, Tim 8 untuk membantu kalian. Apa kau keberatan?" jawab sekaligus tanya Kurenai.

Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya menggeleng. "Tidak, aku hanya senang. Karena misi kali ini pastinya akan sangat seru." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Tak berapa lama Kakashi pun datang dengan keadaan yang belum bisa dibilang baik. Naruto yang melihatnya pun berinisiatif untuk membantu kakashi turun dari tangga. "Kondisimu belum pulih benar, Kakashi-sensei. Seharusnya kau tetap berbaring di Futon." Kata Naruto menasehati Kakashi sambil membantu Kakashi berjalan.

"Yare-yare. Aku hanya ingin keluar dan bergabung bersama kalian, itu saja. Apa salahnya?" kata Kakashi sambil memberi eye-smile nya kepada Naruto.

"Tidak sih. Tapi setidaknya tunggu sampai kondisi mu membaik, sensei." Balas Naruto lagi.

Mereka semua yang melihat pertengkaran dua sensei-murid itu hanya terkekeh (minus Sasuke yang hanya sedikit tersenyum). Setelah sampai di meja makan, Kakashi pun segera berdehem. Membuat mereka semua memperhatikannya.

"Ada yang ingin aku katakan pada kalian." Kata Kakashi dengan serius. Mereka yang melihat Kakashi dengan wajah serius pun ikut serius. "Apa itu?" tanya Sasuke serius.

"Zabuza belum mati."

DEG!

Perkataan Kakashi sontak membuat mereka semua terkejut. 'Zabuza belum mati? Bukankah Kakashi-sensei yang telah mengeceknya? Batin Sakura dan Sasuke kompak. "Jadi sensei juga menyadarinya, ya?" Kata Naruto yang berhasil membuat Kakashi kaget. "Kau menyadarinya juga, Naruto?" tanya Kakashi terkejut.

"Ya. aku pernah membaca suatu buku di Perpustakaan Konoha. Bahwa prinsip kerja Hunter-nin adalah selalu berkelompok dan memenggal kepala sang Missing-nin dan hanya membawa kepalanya saja sebagai bukti. Tetapi tubuhnya akan dimusnahkan. Apa aku benar?" jelas Naruto sambil mengajukan pertanyaan kepada sang sensei.

"Ya. Kau benar. Jadi menurutku Hunter-nin yang membunuh Zabuza tadi adalah temannya." Kata Kakashi memperjelas penjelasan Naruto. "Kalau begitu mereka akan kembali dan menyerang kita begitu?" tanya Sakura takut-takut.

"Ya. Bisa jadi begitu. Melihat dari luka yang Zabuza derita, mungkin waktu pemulihannya akan sampai seminggu. Dan untuk itu, mulai besok kita akan berlatih." Kata Kakashi yang membuat ketiga muridnya tertegun. 'Akhirnya kita mulai berlatih.' Batin Sakura dan Sasuke. 'Ini akan menyebalkan. Haahhh...' batin Naruto bosan.

"Baiklah, besok Tim 8 akan latihan juga. Kalian mengerti?" tanya Kurenai pada murid-muridnya.

"Ha'i, sensei" kata mereka bertiga serempak.

Dan besoknya, Tim 7 dan Tim 8 dilatih oleh sensei mereka masing-masing.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9 Haku

Oke, Ini fanfic kedua saya setelah fanfic oneshot 'I will Always Love You Forever Hinata' Dan saya harap, fanfic kedua saya ini bisa lebih memuaskan para Reader-san sekalian ^_^ Oke! R&R minna!

Title : The Story of Naruto Uzumaki

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Author : senNath Uzumaki

Pairing : Naruto X ?

Rated : T

Warning : Gaje ; Abal ; Typo(s) ; Ngaur ; Semi-canon ; OOC ; Action ; Adventure ; Semi-Godlike ; Strong-Naru! ; And many more

Summary : Dunia shinobi ini butuh pendamai. Karena itu, sang penyelamat dunia sudah memilih anak yang akan menyelamatan dunia shinobi ini dari perang. Mampukah ia, sang anak yang dipilih menjadi penyalamat Dunia Shinobi?

**Chapter 9 Haku**

**SEBELUMNYA**

"Ya. Kau benar. Jadi menurutku Hunter-nin yang membunuh Zabuza tadi adalah temannya." Kata Kakashi memperjelas penjelasan Naruto. "Kalau begitu mereka akan kembali dan menyerang kita begitu?" tanya Sakura takut-takut.

"Ya. Bisa jadi begitu. Melihat dari luka yang Zabuza derita, mungkin waktu pemulihannya akan sampai seminggu. Dan untuk itu, mulai besok kita akan berlatih." Kata Kakashi yang membuat ketiga muridnya tertegun. 'Akhirnya kita mulai berlatih.' Batin Sakura dan Sasuke. 'Ini akan menyebalkan. Haahhh...' batin Naruto bosan.

"Baiklah, besok Tim 8 akan latihan juga. Kalian mengerti?" tanya Kurenai pada murid-muridnya.

"Ha'i, sensei" kata mereka bertiga serempak.

Dan besoknya, Tim 7 dan Tim 8 dilatih oleh sensei mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

**Pagi Hari**

Kini terlihat Tim 7 sedang latihan dipinggir hutan dekat rumah Tazuna. Sedangkan Tim 8 sedang menemani Tazuna untuk membangun jembatan. Ya, Tim 7 dan Tim 8 harus bergantian untuk mengawal Tazuna selama Tazuna membangun jembatan. Dan giliran pertama adalah Tim 8 yang mengawal Tazuna.

"Kakashi-sensei, latihan apa yang akan kita lakukan hari ini?" tanya Sakura pada Kakashi. Jelas saja. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Tim 7 dilatih oleh Kakashi. Karena sebelumnya, Kakashi hanya menyuruh mereka untuk berlatih sendiri.

"Hari ini, kita akan berlatih berjalan diatas pohon secara vertikal. Ini juga akan berlaku untuk kita berjalan diatas air." Jawab Kakashi. "Lalu, bagaimana caranya?" tanya Sakura lagi. "Hahh, baiklah. Alirkan chakra ke kaki kalian. Jangan terlalu sedikit, atau kalian akan jatuh. Dan juga jangan terlalu banyak, atau pohon yang kalian pijaki akan hancur." Jelas Kakashi pada murid-murid Geninnya. Sakura dan Sasuke hanya menganggukkan kepala mereka. Sedangkan Naruto? Ia sudah pernah berlatih seperti ini oleh Rikudou sensei di alam bawah sadarnya sendiri.

"Biar aku contohkan." Kata Kakashi. Lalu, kakashi pun mulai berjalan santai diatas pohon dan berhenti pada salah satu batang pohon itu. Kakashi berhenti dengan posisi terbalik, yaitu kepalanya menghadap kebawah. Kakashi pun merogoh kantung senjatanya.

SYUUT!  
SYUUT!  
SYUUT!

JLEB!  
JLEB!  
JLEB!

Kakashi melempar tiga kunai yang sekses menancap ditanah tepat didepan satu persatu murid-muridnya. "Gunakan kunai itu untuk menggores pohon in sampai mencapai batas yang kalian bisa sewaktu kalian berjalan di atas pohon ini." Kata Kakashi dari atas sana. Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura pun segera mengambil kunai yang dilemparkan Kakashi. "Baiklah. Mulai!" kata Kakashi dan mereka pun mulai berlari diatas pohon itu. Sewaktu baru beberapa meter Sasuke berlari, pohon yang dipanjatnya mengeluarkan suara.

KRAK!

Sasuke yang kehilangan keseimbangan pun segera menggoreskan kunainya ditempat ia berdiri tadi dan kemudian Sasuke segera bersalto dan kemudian jatuh dengan posisi berjongkok. 'Jadi benar yang dikatakan Kakashi-sensei. Sepertinya aku terlalu banyak mengeluarkan chakra.' Batin Sasuke dan kemudian bangkit kembali.

Sasuke pun melihat kearah teman-temannya berada tadi. Ia pun tidak menemukan seorang pun disampingnya. Ketika Sasuke melihat keatas, Sasuke pun melihat kedua temannya sudah berada diatas. "SASUKE-KUN!" teriak Sakura dari atas sana. "Ganbatte, Baka-Teme!" teriak Naruto menyemangati Sasuke. Kini, terlihat Sakura sedang duduk disalah satu batang pohon yang lumayan tinggi. Sedangkan Naruto berada tepat disamping Kakashi.

"Kalian hebat juga" kata Sasuke sedikit tersenyum "Tapi aku tidak akan kalah!" kata Sasuke lagi dan kemudian kembali berlari kepuncak pohon besar itu dengan cepat. Tapi lagi-lagi Sasuke pun terjatuh karena mengalirkan chakra nya terlalu sedikit. 'Cih, sulit juga. Tapi aku tidak akan menyerah!' batin Sasuke semangat lalu mencoba lagi.

Kakashi yang melihat murid-muridnya semangat berlatih pun hanya memberikan eye-smile kepada mereka semua. "Naruto, Sakura, tolong bantu Sasuke ya. Aku harus kembali beristirahat." Kata Kakashi dan kemudian turun dari pohon besar tersebut. "Ha'i, Kakashi-sensei." Jawab Naruto dan Sakura kompak.

Lalu, Kakashi pun pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga. Setelah petang datang, barulah Sasuke bisa sampai pada puncak pohon besar itu. Dan juga sudah dipastikan, kontrol chakra sasuke sudah meningkat. Setelah itu mereka pun pulang kerumah Tazuna dalam hening. Saat ditengah jalan, Naruto pun memecah keheningan.

"Sasuke, Sakura, kalian duluan saja. Aku masih mau berlatih." Kata Naruto memecah keheningan di antara mereka. "Apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura khawatir. "Hn. Ini sudah malam Dobe." Kata Sasuke datar, tapi terselip nada khawatir juga.

"Hehehe, tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku kan kuat!" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum senang. Senang karena ada yang mengkhawatirkannya. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya." kata Naruto lagi dan kemudian melongsong pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Hn. Sakura, ayo kita kembali." Kata Sasuke sambil berjalan duluan didepan Sakura. "Ba-baiklah, Sasuke-kun." Kata Sakura memerah kemudian menyusul Sasuke yang berada didepannya.

**Dirumah Tazuna**

CKLEK!

Pintu rumah Tazuna terbuka dan menampakkan Sasuke dan Sakura, tidak dengan Naruto. Kakashi yang menyadarinyanya pun bertanya pada kedua anak didiknya tersebut. "Sasuke, Sakura, kemana Naruto? Bukankah dia bersama kalian tadi di pinggir hutan?" tanya Kakashi pada mereka berdua.

"Hn. Si Dobe itu ingin berlatih katanya. Dia menyuruh kami pulang duluan." jawab Sasuke pada Kakashi. "Oh, jadi begitu." Kata Kakashi mangut-mangut mengerti. "A-apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hinata khawatir. Bagaimana tidak khawatir jika orang yang disukainya berada diluar sendirian? Sudah gelap lagi. Kiba pun mengangguk setuju dengan Hinata. Naruto adalah sahabatnya. Sebagai sahabat yang baik, Kiba tidak ingin terjadi suatu hal yang tidak diinginkan menimpa Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kalian tenang saja." Kata Kakashi menenangkan mereka. 'Tidak perlu khawatir. Naruto itu kuat. Benar kan, Minato-sensei?' batin Kakashi tersenyum sambil menerawang ke atas. "Baiklah, sebaiknya kita beristirahat untuk besok." Kata Kakashi yang dibalas anggukan semuanya. Mereka pun segera beranjak tidur diruang yang sudah disiapkan oleh Tazuna dan Tsunami.

Sementara dengan Naruto, dia masih sibuk berlatih di dalam Hutan di dekat rumah Tazuna. Naruto pun meloncat tinggi dan kemudian mengambil beberapa kunai dari kantongnya. Naruto pun mulai jatuh dengan posisi kepala menghadap kebawah dan ia mulai menutup matanya, mencoba berkonsentrasi.

SYUUT!  
SYUUT!  
SYUUT!

TAP!

Semua kunai yang naruto lempar semuanya menancap tepat di tengah masing-masing papan bidikan. Naruto pun mendarat dengan sempurna. Ia membuka matanya dan melihat sekelilingnya, ia pun tersenyum puas, puas akan hasil latihannya kali ini. Tadi adalah latihan terakhirnya hari ini. Sebelumnya, ia sudah melakukan pemanasan melempar shuriken mengayunkan boken secara horizontal dan vertikal. Dan sekarang ia sangat kelelahan sekarang.

"Hahhh, lelahnya. Lebih baik aku istirahat saja disini." Katanya dan kemudian segera menghempaskan dirinya di rerumputan disekitarnya. 'Disini sangat damai. Rasanya aku sangat nyaman berbaring disini.' Batin Naruto. Dan tak berapa lama kemudian, Naruto pun tertidur dengan pulasnya.

**Time Skip**

Sudah semalaman Naruto tidak pulang kerumah Tazuna. Sampai sekarang, ia pun masih berada ditempat dia berlatih kemarin. Tetapi tidak tertidur, hanya berbaring dan menutup matanya sebentar. Karena ia merasakan chakra yang tidak jauh darinya, meskipun berhasil ditekan sampai sangat kecil

'Hei, Kurama. Kau merasakannya juga kan?' tanya Naruto kepada rubah yang berada di dalam tubuhnya.

'**Hn. Chakranya sepertinya familiar bagiku.' **Balas Kurama memberi Naruto asumsinya.

'Ya, aku juga sepertinya pernah merasakan pemilik chakra ini.' Batin Naruto yang merasakan hal yang sama seperti Kurama. Tiba-tiba, Naruto ingat pe,milik chakra ini, begitu pula dengan Kurama. Mereka berdua pun tersentak kaget.

'**Ini chakra Hunter-nin itu!'  
**'Ini chakra Hunter-nin itu!'

Batin mereka berdua bersamaan. 'Baiklah Kurama. Mungkin aku ingin berbincang-bincang dengannya sedikit.' Kata Naruto sambil sedikit menyeringai.

'**Lakukan sesuka dirimu saja, Gaki.' **Jawab Kurama sambil memutuskan telepati mereka.

Sedangkan dengan orang yang dikenal sebagai Hunter-nin itu sedikit terkejut melihat Naruto yang 'tertidur'. Dia pun berjalan mendekati Naruto. Dia meraih leher Naruto hendak mencekiknya. Naruto pun hanya diam saja, pura-pura tertidur. Kemudian, orang itu menjauhkan tangannya dari leher Naruto, dan kemudian mengguncang-guncang lengan Naruto.

"Hei, bangunlah!" kata Orang itu membangunkan Naruto. Merasa tidak masalah, Naruto pun bangun dan berpura-pura layaknya orang yang baru saja bangun tidur. "Hoam! Ah, Ohayou Nee-chan." Sapa Naruto pada Hunter-nin itu sambil tersenyum. "Ohayou." Balas Hunter-nin itu tersenyum.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dihutan ini, Ninja-san?" tanya Hunter-nin itu. "Oh, aku tadi malam berlatih untuk mengalahkan tuanmu dan juga mungkin kau." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. Sedangkan Hunter-nin itu pun terbelalak kaget dan segera mengambil posisi siaga. Tapi ia pun segera melonggarkan posisinya tersebut ketika melihat Naruto tidak bergerak sedikitpun.

"Duduklah." Kata Naruto dan Hunter-nin itu mengikuti perintah Naruto. Ia heran, bagaimana mungkin seseorang bisa setenang itu ketika melihat musuhnya ada didepan matanya? "Siapa namamu?" tanya Naruto. "Aku Haku. Dari mana kau tahu kalau aku adalah rekan Zabuza-sama?" jawab sekaligus tanya Haku bingung.

"Itu mudah. Dari prinsip kerja Hunter-nin saja sudah ketahuan. Hunter-nin itu selalu berkelompok, dan hanya membutuhkan kepala sang missing-nin, sedangkan tubuhnya akan dihancurkan. Dan Soal dirimu, aku bisa merasakan chakra mu." Jelas Naruto. Haku pun terkejut atas pengetahuan bocah dihadapannya. Dan lagi, ia bisa merasakan chakranya? Padahal ia sudah menekannya ketitik terendah yang ia bisa. Ia tidak boleh meremahkannya.

"Sudahlah, Haku-chan. Tak perlu bersiaga seperti itu. Aku tidak akan menyerangmu. Anggap saja disini kita adalah kawan, bukan lawan." Kata Naruto enteng. Dan sepertinya berhasil. Haku melepas posisi siaganya. "Aku ini pria." Kata Haku yang membuat Naruto geleng-geleng kepala.

"Seseorang dengan wajah cantik, suara feminim, pakaian merah muda, adalah seorang pria? Yang benar saja. Kau tidak perlu berbohong seperti itu, Haku-chan." Balas Naruto dengan tersenyum kecil. Sedangkan Haku yang ketahuan hanya bisa menunduk malu. "Sedang apa kau disini? Mencari tanaman untuk obat Zabuza?" tanya Naruto sambil melihat kearah keranjang yang penuh akan tanaman di lengan Haku.

"Ya, Begitu lah." Balas Haku sedikit dingin. "Mau kubantu?" tawar Naruto sambil bangkit berdiri. "Untuk apa? Bukankah itu sama saja membuat musuhmu cepat sembuh dan melawanmu lagi?" tanya Haku bingung. "Kan sudah kubilang, disini kita Kawan, bukan lawan." Balas Naruto sambil tersenyum dan kemudian memetik tanaman yang ia ketahui bisa menjadi obat.

Haku yang melihat itu pun bangkit dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Naruto. Sambil memetik, mereka pun mengobrol tentang hal yang kurang penting. Tak terasa, sudah siang hari. Mereka pun selesai dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. "Terima kasih sudah membantuku, Naruto. Aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu." Kata Haku berterima kasih, ia pun mengeluarkan senyum tulusnya.

"Ya, tidak masalah bukan? Kita kan teman." Balas Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar. Haku yang mendengarnya pun tersentak, kemudian senyum kecil pun tercipta di bibir mungilnya.

"Baiklah, sampai bertemu di pertempuran kita nanti, Naruto." Kata Haku dan segera pergi meninggalkan Naruto. "Ya, kutunggu ya." balas Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Baiklah! Aku akan berlatih lagi!" Teriak Naruto penuh semangat. Dan setelah itu, Naruto pun kembali memulai latihan kerasnya.

Naruto sudah selesai berlatih. Sekarang, terlihat tubuhnya yang berkeringat, pertanda bahwa ia sangat lelah. Napasnya pun ngos-ngosan. Hari pun terlihat sudah petang.

"Hah, baiklah, waktunya kembali kerumah Tazuna-san. Mereka pasti mencemaskanku." Kata Naruto dan segera berjalan pulang Kerumah Tazuna.

**Time Skip**

Naruto pun sampai di rumah Tazuna nyaris sebelum malam. Sesampainya disana, Naruto langsung dihujani pertanyaan oleh Tim 7 dan Tim 8. Tapi Naruto hanya menjawabnya dengan sangat singkat. Lalau setelah itu, mereka pun makan malam. Mereka pun makan sambil diselingi oleh canda tawa dan lelucon yang dibuat Naruto dan Kiba.

Tiba-tiba, Inari pun muncul dengan wajah datarnya. "Kalian tidak akan bisa mengalahkan Gatou. Kembalilah! Atau kalian akan berakhir sama seperti 'dia'. Jangan berlagak sok pahlawan." Kata Inari dingin. Naruto yang mendengarnya pun sedikit panas, tapi kemudian menenangkan dirinya dan membalas perkataan Inari.

"Tahu apa kau tentang pahlawan? Jangan seenaknya kau menghina yang namanya pahlawan. Kau lah yang tidak tahu apa itu pahlawan. Lebih baik jangan bertingkah seakan kau mengerti segalanya, dasar anak cengeng." kata Naruto dingin tapi tenang.

"Aku bukan a-anak cengeng. Sudah kuperingatkan, PERGI ATAU KALIAN AKAN BERAKHIR SEPERTI 'DIA'! HIKS...HIKS..." teriak Inari marah dan diakhiri tangisan. Setelah itu, Inari pun segera pergi kekamarnya.

"Maaf, anakku berlaku seperti itu. Ia begitu semenjak ayahnya dibunuh oleh Gatou. Dia dibu-bunuh di depan banyak orang dilapangan tepat ditengah-tengah desa ini. D-dia dibunuh hiks...hiks... karena menentang Gatou hiks...hiks..." Kata Tsunami yang tangisnya sudah tak tertahankan lagi. Sakura dan Hinata yang melihatnya pun segera berinisiatif untuk menenangkan Tsunami dengan menepuk-nepuk pundaknya.

Kakashi yang melihat suasana yang sangat tidak enak itu pun segera membuka percakapan dengan topik baru. "Baiklah, besok kita semua akan menjaga Tazuna-san yang akan membangun jembatan. Dan kuharap, besok kalian bisa bangun pagi-pagi sekali agar bisa bersiap-siap." Kata Kakashi yang disambut anggukkan mereka semua.

Mereka pun segera pergi kekamar yang sudah disediakan Tazuna untuk tidur dan mengumpulkan tenaga untuk besok. Sebelum Naruto sampai kekamarnya, ia mendengar suara isakan tangis dari salah satu kamar yang pintunya terbuka sedikit. Naruto pun mengintip kedalam dan betapa terkejutnya dia ketika melihat bahwa itu adalah Inari yang sedang menangis sambil memegang sebuah foto.

Naruto pun segera masuk dengan perlahan kekamar Inari. Inari yang sedang menangis pun tidak sadar ada orang yang masuk kekamarnya.

"Seharusnya kau tidak menangis seperti ini, anak cengeng." Kata Naruto pelan, tapi berhasil mengagetkan Inari.

"Tahu apa kau? Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang 'dia'." Balas Inari dingin.

"Aku tahu. Kau seharusnya bangga dengan ayahmu. Dia telah gagah berani memperjuangkan kebebasan untuk Nami no Kuni, tapi kau malah bersedih seperti ini. Aku yakin, ayahmu pasti sedih jika melihat kau menangis seperti ini. Aku juga tahu rasanya. Kedua orangtuaku adalah pahlawan di desaku. Aku baru mengetahuinya ketika aku berumur 8 tahun. Mereka malah sudah mati, yang menyebabkan aku menjadi anak yatim piatu. Tapi aku tak pernah sedih. Aku justru bangga dengan mereka, dan aku menganggap mereka sebagai pahlawanku. Jadi, rubahlah sifatmu itu. Kembalilah seperti Inari yang Kakek dan Ibumu kenal. Jangan menjadi anak cengeng seperti ini." Kata Naruto pelan sambil tersenyum.

Perkataan Naruto berhasil membuat Inari terkejut. "Be-benarkah itu? A-apa aku bisa berubah seperti du-dulu lagi?" tanya Inari takut-takut. "Tentu saja. Semua orang boleh mendapat kesempatan kedua bukan?" Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum. Inari yang melihatnya pun ikut tersenyum. Lalu ia pun memeluk Naruto.

"Arigatou, Nii-san. Arigatou. Hiks...hiks..." Kata Inari sambil menangis.

"Ya." jawab Naruto singkat. Dan tak berapa lama kemudian, Inari pun tertidur dalam pelukan Naruto. Naruto yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum dan kemudian membaringkan tubuh Inari di atas Futonnya. Lalu, ia pergi ke kamarnya. Dengan senyum lembut yang masih setia diwajah tampannya ,tentunya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**A/N : Maaf kalau saya updatenya lama dan tidak memuaskan. Saya katakan lagi, meskipun sedang libur begini, saya tetap saja ada latihan. Jadi, terserah kalian kalau mau lanjut atau tidak (meski saya berharap kalian masih mau melihat kelanjutan fic abal ini)**

**Ya, tapi setidaknya tinggalkan lah jejak kalian dengan mengetik review di bawah. Dan, oh iya. Pairing Naruto dan nasib Haku dan Zabuza masih dibuka!**


	10. Chapter 10 Pertarungan Dimulai

Oke, Ini fanfic kedua saya setelah fanfic oneshot 'I will Always Love You Forever Hinata' Dan saya harap, fanfic kedua saya ini bisa lebih memuaskan para Reader-san sekalian ^_^ Oke! R&R minna!

Title : The Story of Naruto Uzumaki

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Author : senNath Uzumaki

Pairing : Naruto X ?

Rated : T

Warning : Gaje ; Abal ; Typo(s) ; Ngaur ; Semi-canon ; OOC ; Action ; Adventure ; Semi-Godlike ; Strong-Naru! ; And many more

Summary : Dunia shinobi ini butuh pendamai. Karena itu, sang penyelamat dunia sudah memilih anak yang akan menyelamatan dunia shinobi ini dari perang. Mampukah ia, sang anak yang dipilih menjadi penyalamat Dunia Shinobi?

**Chapter 10 Pertarungan Dimulai**

**SEBELUMNYA**

"Aku tahu. Kau seharusnya bangga dengan ayahmu. Dia telah gagah berani memperjuangkan kebebasan untuk Nami no Kuni, tapi kau malah bersedih seperti ini. Aku yakin, ayahmu pasti sedih jika melihat kau menangis seperti ini. Aku juga tahu rasanya. Kedua orangtuaku adalah pahlawan di desaku. Aku baru mengetahuinya ketika aku berumur 8 tahun. Mereka malah sudah mati, yang menyebabkan aku menjadi anak yatim piatu. Tapi aku tak pernah sedih. Aku justru bangga dengan mereka, dan aku menganggap mereka sebagai pahlawanku. Jadi, rubahlah sifatmu itu. Kembalilah seperti Inari yang Kakek dan Ibumu kenal. Jangan menjadi anak cengeng seperti ini." Kata Naruto pelan sambil tersenyum.

Perkataan Naruto berhasil membuat Inari terkejut. "Be-benarkah itu? A-apa aku bisa berubah seperti du-dulu lagi?" tanya Inari takut-takut. "Tentu saja. Semua orang boleh mendapat kesempatan kedua bukan?" Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum. Inari yang melihatnya pun ikut tersenyum. Lalu ia pun memeluk Naruto.

"Arigatou, Nii-san. Arigatou. Hiks...hiks..." Kata Inari sambil menangis.

"Ya." jawab Naruto singkat. Dan tak berapa lama kemudian, Inari pun tertidur dalam pelukan Naruto. Naruto yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum dan kemudian membaringkan tubuh Inari di atas Futonnya. Lalu, ia pergi ke kamarnya. Dengan senyum lembut yang masih setia diwajah tampannya ,tentunya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Keesokan Harinya**

Semua sudah bangun kecuali Naruto. Ya, ia masih setia tidur di Futon miliknya itu. Itu sih kelihatannya dari luar. Padahal, didalam pikirannya, Naruto baru saja bangun dan berbicara dengan Kurama.

**Naruto's Mindscape**

"Ohayou, Kurama!" sapa Naruto pada rubah raksasa yang sedang tidur nyeyak itu. Sang Rubah yang mendengar suara host nya pun segera bangun dan menguap.

"**Hoam! Ah, sudah pagi ternyata. Ohayou, Gaki!" **balas Kurama pada host kesayangannya itu.

Naruto pun tersenyum dan kemudian, ia pergi kedalam kandang (?) Kurama. Setelah itu, Naruto melompat dan kemudian berdiri diatas moncong Kurama. Kurama yang melihat tingkah Hostnya pun hanya bisa menautkan kedua alisnya, pertanda bahwa ia bingung.

"**Ada apa, Gaki?" **tanya Kurama bingung atas tingkah Hostnya tersebut.

"Tidak, hanya saja aku ingin bertemu dengan Tou-san dan juga Kaa-san. Aku bahkan belum pernah melihat mereka sepanjang hidupku. Aku ingin mereka melihat diriku yang sekarang, dan seterusnya. Aku ingin mereka melihat diriku tumbuh besar, menjadi Shinobi hebat, dan kemudian, hiks...hiks... aku ingin mereka melihatku menjadi Hokage nanti. Aku ingin semua itu terjadi, hiks...hiks..." kata Naruto sambil menangis. Ia pun mengusap sedikit demi sedikit air matanya.

Kurama yang melihat Hostnya menangis pun hanya bisa menunduk menyesal. Ya, menyesal. Karena dirinya, karena kukunya yang tajam dan panjang ini, Naruto harus hidup sebatang kara seperti ini. Kalau bukan karena dirinya, Naruto tidak akan kehilangan orangtuanya, kalau bukan karena dirinya, Naruto tidak akan Hidup sebatang kara seperti sekarang ini.

"**Aku minta maaf, Gaki. Kalau saja waktu itu aku tidak membunuh mereka, pasti kau tidak akan seperti ini. Aku menyesal. Gomenasai, Gaki." **kata Kurama sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Itu bukan salahmu, Kurama. Kalau saja dulu orang bertopeng itu tidak menggenjutsumu, ini semua tidak akan terjadi. Tapi, apa gunanya menyesal. Sekarang, itu hanya lah masa lalu. Lagi pula, aku juga sudah punya teman-teman di Konoha. Kau juga adalah temanku, Kurama. Kalian semua adalah orang yang berharga bagiku. Dan aku akan melindungi kalian semua dengan tenagaku ini." Kata Naruto panjang lebar sambil tersenyum ke arah Kurama.

Kurama yang mendengarnya pun hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. Ia sangat senang. Sangat senang karena punya Host seperti Naruto. Orang kedua yang menganggapnya teman setelah penciptanya, Rikudou Senin atau Hagoromo Otsutsuki. Dan karena itu, Kurama berjanji dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, bahwa ia akan melindungi Naruto semampunya. Ya, pasti.

"**Terima kasih, Baka-Gaki." **Kata Kurama yang masih mempertahankan senyum kecilnya itu.

"Tidak masalah, Bola bulu bodoh." Balas Naruto. Dan kemudian Naruto melompat kebawah. "Baiklah, bagaiman kalau Kau temani aku berlatih kontrol chakra milikku, heh bola bulu bodoh? Aku ingin menyempurnakannya seperti Kontrol chakra Nidaime Hokage!" teriak Naruto penuh semangat.

"**Cih, bisanya hanya memerintah saja. Baiklah! Ayo!" **teriak Kurama Tidak kalah semangat.

**Real Word**

Sementara itu, Semua sudah siap untuk membantu Tazuna membuat Jembatan. Ya, semua kecuali Naruto yang masih tertidur. "A-apa tidak apa-apa me-meninggalkan Naruto-kun disini?" tanya Hinata khawatir.

"Tenang saja, lagi pula ia kelihatannya sangat pulas sekali. Aku tidak tega membangunkannya." Kata Kakashi menenangkan Hinata.

"Baiklah, Tsunami-chan, aku pergi dulu!" pamit Tazuna pada anaknya. "Ya! Hati-hati ya, Tou-san!" balas Tsunami sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Ya!" balas Tazuna singkat. Mereka pun segera pergi ketempat Jembatan Nami no Kuni yang sudah setengah jadi itu. Dan mereka tidak tahu apa yang akan mereka hadapi setelah ini.

**Naruto's Mindscape**

Sementara itu, Naruto sudah selesai berlatih dengan Kurama. Kontrol chakra Naruto pun sedikit meningkat. Mungkin sudah dua puluh persen dari kontrol chakra Nidaime Hokage. Tapi, Hei! Itu sudah bagus untuk Genin seperti dia.

"**Kurasa sudah cukup sampai disini dulu, Gaki. Kau harus membantu Orang tua itu dan teman-temanmu itu, bukan?" **tanya Kurama pada bocah yang kelihatannya sudah kelelahan itu.

"Ya, Kau benar juga Kurama. Kala begitu, aku akan kembali kesana. Jaa ne." Balas Naruto dan perlahan tubuhnya pun kembali kedunia nyata

**Real Word**

Kini, Naruto pun sudah bangun dari 'tidur'nya. Ia pun melakukan peregangan sebentar lalu turun kebawah. Untuk menemui teman-teman, sensei-sensei, dan juga para penghuni rumah ini.

Begitu sampai dibawah, Naruto pun hanya melihat Tsunami saja. Naruto pun bingung sendiri. 'Kemana semua orang?' batin Naruto bingung. "Tsunami-san, kemana semua orang?" tanya Naruto kepada Tsunami. "Oh, mereka sudah pergi dari tadi. Mereka tidak membangunkanmu ya?" jawab sekaligus tanya Tsunami pada Naruto

"Tidak. Cih, mereka meninggalkanku ternyata. Baiklah, Tsunami-san, aku pergi dulu menyusul mereka!" kata Naruto dan langsung berlari ke luar rumah itu. Naruto pun berangkat menyusul Tazuna dan yang lainnya.

Diperjalanan pun, Naruto tidak sengaja melihat beberapa pohon yang mempunyai bekas tebasan senjata tajam. Dan juga beberapa hewan yang juga bernasib sama. Naruto pun turun dari pohon yang diloncatinya. "Apa ini?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. "Dari bekas tebasannya, ini seperti ditebas menggunakan pedang yang panjang. Dan dari arahnya menuju ke..." analisa naruto pun berhenti ketika menyadari ke arah mana sang penebas itu. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika mengetahui tujuan dari sang penebas. Naruto pun segera meloncat balik menuju rumah Tazuna. 'Semoga aku tidak terlambat.' Batin Naruto khawatir.

**Di Rumah Tazuna**

"Inari-kun, bisa tolong bantu Kaa-san?" teriak Tsunami dari dapur. Merasa tidak mendapat jawaban, Tsunami pun segera melangkah ke ruang tengah rumah itu. Dan betapa terkejutnya Tsunami, ketika melihat anak satu-satunya, sedang di sandera oleh kedua orang yang tidak pernah ia kenal sebelumnya.

"INARI!" teriak Tsunami sambil berusaha mendekati anak tunggalnya itu. Ketika ingin menggapai tangan Inari, Tsunami pun merasa rasa sakit yang berasal dari perutnya, ya, salah satu dari mereka menendang Tsunami ke tembok.

BRAK!

"I-inari..."

BRUK!

Tsunami pun pingsan karena tendangan keras itu. Inari yang melihat Kaa-sannya pingsan pun hanya mampu berteriak.

"KAA-SAN!" Inari berteriak dengan air mata yang bercucuran. Para orang bayaran Gatou itu pun melepaskan Inari. Inari yang sudah dilepaskan pun segera berlari ke arah Kaa-sannya yang pingsan.

"Wah-wah-wah, sepertinya kita dapat sandera ya. Gatou-sama pasti senang." Kata salah satu pria itu. "Ya, ayo kita bawa mereka." Kata pria yang satu lagi. Mereka pun berjalan ke tubuh Inari yang bergetar karena ketakutan dan juga Tsunami yang sedang pingsan.

DUAK!  
BRUK!

Sesaat sebelum mereka menyentuh Inari, mereka berdua pun ditendang dengan kerasnya oleh seseorang berambut kuning, ya, tidak lain tidak bukan, dia adalah Naruto.

"Maaf aku terlambat. Tapi pahlawan selalu datang terlambat, bukan?" kata Naruto sambil cengengesan.

"Cih, beranimya kau, bocah! Akan aku hajar kau!" teriak mereka dengan marah dan berlari kearah Naruto sambil mengeluarkan Pedang mereka masing-masing. "Ne, Inari, bisa kau tutup mata dan telingamu sebentar saja?" tanya Naruto pada Inari sambil tersenyum. Inari pun mengangguk walau ia sangat bingung.

"Cih, kenapa bocah? Apa kau tidak ingin dia melihat dan mendengar kematianmu, hah?" Kata salah satu dari mereka dengan tersenyum sinis.

"Tidak, aku hanya tidak ingin dia melihat kalian berdua mengahadapi takdir kalian." Jawab Naruto dingin. Ia pun mengeluarkan dua buah kunai dari kantong ninjanya. "Ne, ayo bertarung!" teriak Naruto sambil mengeluarkan kuda-kudanya.

"Ku-kurang ajar kau! Hyia!" mereka berdua pun segera berlari kearah Naruto sambil mengayunkan pedang mereka. Naruto yang merasa rumah Tazuna kurang luas segera menendang mereka tepat kearah pintu rumah Tazuna, sehingga mereka terpental keluar. Setelah sampai diluar, Naruto pun membuat handseal.

"**Kagebunshin no Jutsu"**

Muncul empat bunshin tepat disebelah kiri dan kanan Naruto. "Ayo kita bersenang-senang!" teriak Naruto yang asli dan kemudian, Ia pun berlari kearah musuhnya, begitu pula dengan sang musuh. Dengan begitu, mereka saling berlari. Naruto yang melihat kesempatan pun segera melempar kedua buah kunai di tangannya. Mereka pun berhasil menghindarinya dengan cara menggerakkan leher mereka sedikit kesamping.

Naruto yang melihatnya pun menyeringai kecil. Naruto pun menambah kecepatannya sehingga ia berada tepat didepan kedua musuhnya begitu pula dengan keempat bunshinnya. Mereka ( musuh ) yang kaget pun tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa ketika Naruto sudah siap melancarkan serangan.

Tiba-tiba Naruto yang asli pun meloncat sangat tinggi, diikuti oleh kedua bunshinnya yang lain. Dua bunshin Naruto yang tersisa, segera melakukan Upper Cut kepada dua orang musuhnya masing-masing.

"**Uzu-"**

Melihat kedua musuhnya sudah mulai terlempar keatas, dua Naruto yang lain pun segera melakukan tendangan yang sangat keras kearah punggunh kedua musuhnya masing-masing, mengakibatkan mereka terlempar makin tinggi.

"**-maki-"**

Melihat bunshinnya sudah melempar kedua musuhnya keatas, Naruto yang asli pun segera mengumpulkan chakra di kedua tangannya. Setelah itu, Naruto pun segera meninju ke dua perut mereka berdua dengan kuat, saking kuatnya, sampai mengakibatkan gelombang angin yang sedikit besar.

"**-Naruto Rendan!"**

DUAK!

Kedua orang itu pun pingsan setelah menghantam permukaan tanah. Bisa dipastikan, beberapa tulang mereka pasti patah karena tinjuan Naruto yang sangat kuat tadi. Setelah malihat keadaan itu, Naruto pun segera menghilangkan semua bunshinnya. Melihat bahwa mereka sudah pingsan, Naruto pun segera mengikat kedua orang itu dengan tali yang diambilnya dari kantong senjatanya.

Inari pun segera keluar dengan Tsunami yang masih sempoyongan. "Naruto nii-chan?" Kini Inari sedang bingung dengan keadaan yang sudah terjadi. Musuhnya sudah pingsan? Apa Naruto nii-chan yang melakukannya? Hanya itu lah yang sedang di pikirkan oleh Inari, begitu pula dengan Tsunami yang baru membaik keadaannya.

"Ada apa ini, Naruto-kun?" tanya Tsunami bingung. "Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya membereskan mereka saja. Baiklah, aku pergi dulu ya menyusul yang lain dulu. Jaa ne!" seru Naruto yang kemudian berlari menyusul Tazuna dan Tim 7 dan Tim 8.

'Tunggulah, teman-teman, aku akan menyusul kalian!' batin Naruto sambil terus melesat ke Jembatan yang sedang Tazuna buat.

**Ditempat Tim 7, Tim 8 dan Tazuna**

Sebelum Tazuna ingin melanjutkan pembangunan jembatan, muncul kabut yang tebal secara tiba-tiba disana. Kakashi yang merasa tahu kabut ini dibuat oleh siapa pun segera bersiaga. "Tim 7, Tim 8, ambil posisi dan segera lindungi Tazuna-san! Kurenai, bantu aku! Ini adalah kabut yang Zabuza ciptakan, aku yakin itu." Kata Kakashi cepat sambil membuka penutup matanya yang berhasil membuat Sasuke terkejut. Sedangkan mereka semua hanya mengangguk.

"Wah-wah-wah, sepertinya kau menyadarinya ya, Kakashi." Seru suara yang tiba-tiba muncul dari tebalnya kabut itu. "Sesuai dengan perkiraanku. Ternyata kau sudah sembuh ya, Zabuza. Ternyata benar, Hunter-nin itu adalah temanmu, 'kan? Mengapa aku tidak terkejut?" Kata Kakashi dingin.

"Ya, itu benar. Dan ngomong-ngomong, sepertinya kau membawa bala bantuan. Apa kau takut? Dan, oh. Dimana bocah berambut kuning itu? Aku ingin sekali menghajarnya." Kata Zabuza sambil melihat kearah Tim 8.

Hinata yang mendengar kata 'bocah berambut kuning' pun hanya bisa terbelalak kaget. 'Apa itu Naruto-kun?' batin Hinata khawatir dengan Naruto. "Ia akan menyusul nanti. Sampai saat itu, kami akan mencoba menahanmu!" kata Kakashi dan kemudian, ia membuat kuda-kuda bertarung diikuti dengan Kurenai dan Tim 7 dan Tim 8 yang membuat posisi bertahan dan melindungi Tazuna.

"Haku, aku akan melawan Kakashi dan temannya yang itu. Kau urus sisanya." Kata atau lebih tepatnya perintah Zabuza kepada Hunter-nin disebelahnya. "Ha'i, Zabuza-sama." Kata Haku dan kemudian melesat menuju kearah Tazuna dan Tim 7 juga Tim 8.

"Sakura, Hinata, kalian lindungi Tazuna-san. Sasuke, Shino, Kiba, kalian lawan Hunter-nin itu!" perintah Kakashi kepada mereka semua. Mereka semua pun mengangguk paham. Sakura dan Hinata pun segera mengambil posisi bertahan, sedangkan Sasuke, Shino, dan Kiba pun segera berlari kearah Haku.

"Baiklah, apa kau siap Kakashi, dan kau...?" tanya Zabuza sambil mengeluarkan Kubikiribochou-nya. "Tentu saja." Balas Kakashi sambil mengeluarkan kunainya. "Namaku Kurenai. Aku sudah siap." Jawab Kurenai sambil mengeluarkan kunainya juga. "Baiklah." Zabuza pun segera membentuk handseal.

"**Kirigakure no Jutsu"**

Tiba-tiba, kabut yang tadinya tidak terlalu tebal itu pun semakin menebal karena Zabuza sudah menambahkan chakranya lagi.

TRANK!  
TRANK!  
TRANK!

Kira-kira, begitulah bunyi dari kunai Kakashi dan Kurenai yang saling berbenturan dengan Kubikiribochou Zabuza. Dan mulai lah pertarungan mereka yang sebenarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**A/N : Oke, thanks buat kalian yang mau menunggu fic gaje saya ini. Thanks juga atas saran kalian semua. Oke, pairing masih dibuka sampai 2-4 chapter lagi. Sedangkan nasib Haku dan Zabuza, hanya tinggal 2 chapter lagi sebelum polling ditutup.**

**Kalau ada yang mau ditanyakan, review atau PM saya aja ya! Saya terima apapun review yang kalian tulis. Mau itu saran atau pun flame sekalipun. Jangan bosen nunggu lanjutan fic saya ini ya, minna-sama ^^**


End file.
